Destiny's Accident
by cherrixwolf
Summary: One accident, 2 changed lives. *Final Chappie* S&S E&T Arigato to all who have reviewed me! ~cherrixwolf
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.CLAMP does.*starts to cry in a corner.*  
  
Life Changing Accident  
  
Sakura Kinomoto is a woman of the age of 22 and a model in the making (she's becoming famous.for those who didn't understand.). Her emerald eyes and her smile are the things no one can forget about her after they met her.  
  
Sakura was driving on the street, trying not to be late for a fashion show when, she saw a small puppy appear out of nowhere and then she swerved her car and ended up in the accident that changed her life, forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
'Where am I?' Sakura thought as she opened her eyes. It wasn't her room. It looked like.a hospital room. 'Why am I in a hospital?' Sakura tried to recall the events. Then it hit her like the car that hit her. She was in an accident. Sakura tried to stand up but it was painful. Having a broken leg can do that. At that moment, her designer, second cousin and best friend burst through the door.  
  
"SAKURA!" Tomoyo cried as she hurried to her friend's side.  
  
"Tomoyo. How are you?" Sakura said as she just smiled to see her friend.  
  
"You were in an accident and all you can ask is how I am? SAKURA!" Tomoyo now cried hysterically on her friend's shoulder. To her, hearing that Sakura is still unselfish was like a miracle. Tomoyo knew that her friend hadn't changed besides a few injuries.  
  
"Come on, Tomoyo. Pull yourself together." Sakura said as she tried to stand.  
  
"Here let me help." Tomoyo said as she wiped her tears and helped Sakura get into the wheelchair.  
  
"WHEE! I always wondered how it would be like to be in a wheelchair." Sakura smiled and looked on the positive side of things. While she was being pushed around the hospital, Sakura asked,  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yeah Sakura?"  
  
"What happened to the person who was driving the other car?"  
  
"Well." Tomoyo didn't know how to respond. "Sakura."  
  
"Yeah Tomoyo?"  
  
"The driver sort of in critical condition. The driver received blows in the head and the arm." Tomoyo said as she broke the news to her friend.  
  
"OH NO!" Sakura said as she burst into tears. Tomoyo just sat beside her and wiped away Sakura's tears.  
  
"Come on. Let's go visit him." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Him?"  
  
"The driver, Sakura." Tomoyo replied as she pushed the wheelchair but it wouldn't budge. Sakura was stopping it from moving. (It's one of those wheelchairs that have the joystick on it.)  
  
"No.NO!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"Sakura-chan." Tomoyo only called Sakura, Sakura-chan when it was a serious matter. "Pull yourself together!"  
  
"Tomoyo. Use your head. I just injured him really badly. He has blows on the head and arm because of me. He probably hates me. Why bother going to visit someone who hates me?"  
  
"Okay Sakura.If that's the way you want it." Tomoyo said as she pushed the wheelchair back to Sakura's room.  
  
"Tomoyo. I don't want to go to my room. Let's go downstairs to the park."  
  
"As you wish, your highness." Tomoyo giggled as she pushed Sakura down to the park.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow. It's beautiful." Sakura said as she stood up.or at least tried too.  
  
"Sakura. You're not a little three year old on a stroller. You're a 22 year old in a wheelchair.and usually someone in a wheelchair has leg problems and can't stand up.that's why they're IN the wheelchair." Tomoyo explained to Sakura.  
  
"You're right Tomoyo. There's no point in trying to get out of the wheelchair." Sakura sighed as she saw the view. Cherry blossoms and peonies were slowly falling from the sky. Sakura caught two of each and put them in her pocket, not knowing that it was a sign and wouldn't figure out until.  
  
"Let's go back in Sakura. It's getting chilly out." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Okay." Sakura responded as she took one last look at the park, while she was being wheeled into the hospital. "Tomoyo.I'm hungry."  
  
"Since hospital food isn't good.(Tomoyo's experience.she was really sick once before and ate hospital food). I'll go out and buy the three of us something we like and we'll eat it in your hospital room.  
  
"Hoe?!? The three of us?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Me, You, and Eriol." Tomoyo said blushing.  
  
"Always have to invite your boyfriend huh?"  
  
"Well." Tomoyo blushed harder.  
  
"Just go get the food. I can go back to my room, okay?"  
  
"Fine. I'll be right back."  
  
"With Eriol."  
  
"What's wrong with Eriol?"  
  
"Just saying." Sakura grinned while Tomoyo left to go get them food.  
  
Sakura returned to her room in deep thought. She now knew that the driver was a male. How old? How young? How badly was he hurt? She knew that he received blows in the head and arm and she also knew that sometime, she had to confront him. Sakura couldn't take it any longer. She decided to call Tomoyo for his name and then visit him in the hospital room. She took out her cell phone and dialed.  
  
*Ring Ring*  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Tomoyo Daidouji speaking."  
  
"Tomoyo."  
  
"Sakura? Why did you call me? I am coming with the food you know." Tomoyo joked.  
  
"Hey! I didn't call about the food. I just wanted to know.what the driver's name is and if you know.the room number." Sakura said, as Tomoyo turned dead serious.  
  
"You sure? Are you going now?" Tomoyo said with uneasiness.  
  
"Hai and no. I can't confront him now."  
  
"Okay. His name is Syaoran Li and he is in the hospital room number 713."  
  
"Arigato Tomoyo."  
  
"No problem Sakura. I'll be there in like 20 minutes."  
  
"With Eriol."  
  
"Yes with Eriol.and someone else."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Touya."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"I would." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Fine. Then I won't ever model for you ever again."  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"I'm dead serious."  
  
"Fine. Only me and Eriol will meet you in the hospital."  
  
"Arigato." Sakura grinned.evilly.  
  
"Wasn't my pleasure. I was blackmailed."  
  
"Ja ne Tomoyo." Sakura said giggling.  
  
"Ja ne Sakura." Tomoyo said as she drove to Eriol's house.  
  
Tomoyo arrived at Eriol's house. She got out of her car and knocked on Eriol's door. Knock, knock, knock. Ring, Ring, Ring.  
  
'Strange. Eriol was at home when I called and that was 10 minutes ago. I even told him that I was coming.' Tomoyo thought as someone covered Tomoyo's eyes and mouth.  
  
"Who are you?" Tomoyo mumbled.  
  
"Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?"  
  
"ERIOL!" Tomoyo screamed.  
  
"Yup. In the flesh." Eriol grinned.  
  
"."  
  
"It was just a joke."  
  
"."  
  
"Come on! Don't ignore me!"  
  
"."  
  
"Fine. What can I do to make this up to you?" Eriol said gave into Tomoyo's silence. He stared deep into her amethyst eyes waiting for an answer. Tomoyo grinned evilly and responded.  
  
"A kiss."  
  
"Whatever you wish, my angel." Eriol said as he kissed her passionately. None of them wanted the moment to end .  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Tomoyo screamed.  
  
"What's wrong Tomoyo?"  
  
"Sakura's gonna kill me! I'm already 5 minutes late!" Tomoyo said as she grabbed Eriol's hand and quickly got in the car.  
  
'And to think that I thought it was important.' Eriol thought as he sat in the car.  
  
"Here Eriol. Hold the food." Tomoyo said as she handed him a bag.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"What should I do with these?" Sakura said staring at the cherry blossom and the peony. She thought of an idea and quickly opened her purse. Inside was a little photo album she had. She flipped through the photos and a picture fell out. She looked at the picture. It was a picture of when she was in the 5th grade. The picture was of her and.Syaoran Li. Sakura smiled and remembered her feelings for him back then.and now. .Syaoran? .Isn't that the name of the patient that she got in an accident with? Syaoran.Li.  
  
Sakura was thinking and just thought that it was a strange coincidence and that they were different people. She then flipped to a blank page in her photo album and placed the cherry blossom and peony on the page. Sakura closed the book and placed it on the little table. She carefully placed herself on her bed. She didn't sleep. She just sat up in her seat and took a book out her purse. She slowly began to read. She then stared at the clock. Tomoyo was 15 minutes late. Just then.  
  
"SAKURA! Gomen nasi!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Gomen nasi, Sakura-chan. I made Tomoyo late. My fault." Eriol said.  
  
"It's okay Eriol-kun, Tomoyo." Sakura said as she grinned. "Where's the food?" Sakura asked when she noticed that none of them had the food. (you know in the mangas when that happens they point to the empty hand where the object is supposed to be.something like that.)  
  
"Nani? Eriol!"  
  
"Hold on! I thought you were bringing it."  
  
"You were supposed to bring it! It was on your lap during the whole ride here!"  
  
"Well that's why I thought you were bringing it!"  
  
"Tomoyo! Eriol-kun! Stop arguing and just get the food." Sakura said as she broke up the fight and Eriol went down to get the food.  
  
"So did you visit him?"  
  
"Iie. But I was wondering something."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Is he the same Syaoran Li as from 5th grade?" Both Tomoyo and Sakura asked at once.  
  
"I guess we both kinda wondered." Sakura said.  
  
"But what if it is him? What kind of greeting is that to give him after like 12 years!"  
  
"Don't forget that we, well I, still have to confront him." Sakura said nervously.  
  
"Want to just take a quick peek of his room?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura nodded. Tomoyo helped Sakura into the wheelchair and they took the elevator up as Eriol got off on that floor. Eriol went into Sakura's room to discover no one there.  
  
"Um.guys?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Here we are. Room number 713, let's crack the door open." As Tomoyo gently opened the door, they discovered that no one was awake. Tomoyo wheeled Sakura inside to a shocking surprise.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Cliffy! .sorry to all who hate cliffys.I hate them too but.better for reviews.I think? Please review the fic. I'll try my best to update about every week to two weeks. Ja ne!  
  
~cherrixwolf  
  
Push the button. Push the pretty, pretty button.come on.you know you want to.  
  
~~~~~~~ 


	2. Amnesia?

Disclaimer: .The characters belong to the hardworking 4 female group of CLAMP.ok? HAPPY?!?!?!?  
  
I'm not sure if u pplz understand the title. Destiny's Accident doesn't mean that destiny did something wrong. Destiny put S&S in an accident that brought them together hence the name Destiny's Accident. Understand? If not email me at cherrixwolf@yahoo.com. K?  
  
Sakura was shocked to see that he was like a replica of the 11 year old Syaoran. The same chocolate brown hair and deep amber eyes that cannot be seen. The person that she got in an accident with is Syaoran Li.her life long crush.no.love. She looked at him. His head was in wrapped in bandages and he had a broken arm and it was all because she got in an accident with him. Tears that were stored in Sakura's eyes almost couldn't take it. Sakura quickly wiped her eyes and motioned Tomoyo to wheel her back to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Where the hell are they?' Eriol thought as he has now been waiting in Sakura's hospital room for about 10 minutes. 'Tomoyo owes me BIG time for this.' Eriol growled as he kept waiting for them.  
  
"Eriol-kun! Gomen nasi! I forgot that you were bringing the food!" Sakura apologized.  
  
"I forgive you Sakura and Tomoyo. Just don't let it happen again." Eriol said staring into Tomoyo's eyes.  
  
"Hai! Arigato Eriol!"  
  
"Let's eat!" Sakura said in her starving state.  
  
"Hai. Let's eat." Eriol said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone finished their dinner and Sakura went to sleep. Tomoyo and Eriol just smiled and closed the door and left the hospital. Once again they got in Tomoyo's car and she drove Eriol to his house.  
  
"Arigato Tomoyo. It was fun." Eriol said.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Wanna sleep over?" Eriol asked.  
  
"ERIOL!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What?" Eriol responded acting all innocent.  
  
"I gotta go home. Nice try though." Tomoyo said as she smiled and waved Eriol goodbye and went home.  
  
'Sometimes.I just don't know what she wants from me.' Eriol thought as he entered his home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The birds outside chirped loudly but sweetly. The sun shone through Sakura's window and on Sakura's face. Sakura could feel the warmth of the sun and slowly woke up. She rubbed her eyes and carefully got onto her wheelchair with no problems.  
  
'Sure is a beautiful morning.' Sakura thought as she wheeled herself to the park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran woke up to hear the birds singing. He groaned but got up. He looked out the window. There he saw Sakura.  
  
'Who is she? She looks familiar.then again.who am I? What am I doing in the hospital? What's going on?' Syaoran thought as he tried but failed to remember. He was frustrated but looked down at Sakura smiling and he felt.happy.like all of his worries would go away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ERIOL! Hurry up!" Tomoyo yelled as she waited for Eriol in his living room. She has her own key to Eriol's house so she entered.  
  
"Hold on Tomoyo!" Tomoyo heard Eriol's voice very faintly but heard him. She patiently waited for her boyfriend.  
  
"I'm done." Eriol said. He had on a casual t-shirt and jeans.and yet it took him so long to change. Tomoyo didn't care that he took so long anymore. She kept on staring at him.  
  
"Don't you know its rude to stare?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Well I've got a good reason for staring because I'm looking at you." Tomoyo said as she grinned happily while Eriol blushed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The trees are so lovely. So are the flowers." Sakura exclaimed as she continued to browse around the park. She didn't pay as much attention to the road as she should have because she accidentally hit a man.  
  
"Gomen nasi! I wasn't paying much attention. The flowers got me sidetracked. Gomen nasi!" Sakura said not paying attention to whom she was apologizing to.  
  
"It's okay. I wasn't paying much attention too. I could've avoiding bumping into you. Gomen nasi."  
  
"You don't have to apologize."  
  
"I think I do." The man said as he smiled. The rest of his face was covered in the shadows.  
  
'His smile is making me melt. What's going on?' Sakura thought.  
  
"Um.What's your name?"  
  
"Me? . Actually.I don't remember."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I think I have amnesia but strangly, you look very familiar to me." The man said.  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked as she looked up at him. (she's not short, she's in a wheelchair.remember that.) She gasped at the sight of him. It was Syaoran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo entered Sakura's room to find nobody there.  
  
"Where do you think she is?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Um.the park!"  
  
"Well then.let's go!" Eriol said as he dragged Tomoyo along with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"S.S.Syaoran." Sakura stuttered. 'He looked even hotter when he's awake.' She felt guilty after she took a look at him a second time. His broken arm and bandaged head was all her fault.  
  
"Syaoran? Is that my name? Little wolf." Syaoran said.  
  
"Yes.Syaoran, Syaoran Li. Heir to the Li clan and my best guy friend in 5th grade." Sakura said putting a smile on her face. (those mcdonald commercials are getting to me..)  
  
"Wow. So I haven't seen you since 5th grade?" Syaoran asked wanting to know more about himself and Sakura.  
  
"Well.you moved back to Hong Kong and we lost touch since." Sakura replied.  
  
"Really? Gomen.um.What's your name?"  
  
"Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said smiling at Syaoran. They both shook hands.  
  
"Um.Where am I now?"  
  
"The Tomoeda Medical Hospital. Tomoeda, Japan that is." Sakura said.  
  
"I see. Why am I in the hospital now though?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well.um." 'Should I tell him?'  
  
"You see.well."  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
"Tomoyo?" Tomoyo couldn't have come at a better time than this.  
  
"We were searching for you, you know? Empty hospital room.no note? Not a good sign usually." Tomoyo said strictly.  
  
"Gomen nasi Tomoyo. It won't happen again." Sakura said.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise." Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't my cute little descendant?" Eriol grinned. Sakura just gave Eriol this glare.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He has amnesia, I think but still this is NOT the thing to bring up!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Shut the hell up Eriol." Syaoran responded.  
  
"Nani?" The other three said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm bak! .yup.u dreaded this didn't you. I'll update soon like maybe next week.k? Arigato for all the reviews I have received so far. Ja ne!  
  
~cherrixwolf  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Airplane?

Disclaimer: you read from the last chapter. I can't keep writing disclaimers u kno.  
  
The summary: .u should have read it before you came in to read.but anyways.Sakura got in a car accident and the person she hit is none other than Syaoran Li, her life long crush.or love. What happens when he wakes up? What's this? He doesn't remember his own name or the love of his life's name but seems to remember Eriol's and tells him to shut up?  
  
"Well.he certainly has amnesia. The only thing he remembers of his life is from when he was 3 to the middle of his 5th grade year." The doctor told them.  
  
"How come he didn't remember me though?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He's learning one by one. Knowing your name helped connect your name to Eriol's name."  
  
"Oh. Whew. For a second I thought that Eriol cast a spell." Sakura started as her mouth was closed by Tomoyo's hand. The doctor had a confused look on his face.  
  
"What she's trying to say is that she thought that Eriol tricked Sakura by telling Syaoran to say something.  
  
"Oh. I see. Well.I'll come to check up on the two of you tomorrow." The doctor said as he left the room.  
  
"SAKURA! How could you let that slip!?!?!"  
  
"I don't know. I'm out of it alright?!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"Uh.sorry. I must be out of it too." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Sakura.um.can I call you that?"  
  
"Hai! Syaoran.or do you prefer Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"I don't mind being called Syaoran." Syaoran smiled. Eriol had an evil glint in his eyes and so did Tomoyo.  
  
" My, my, my..just look at the time. Visiting hours are over. Sorry my cute descendant. We'll talk later."  
  
"Shut up and leave Eriol!"  
  
"Whatever. Come on Tomoyo." Eriol said as he motioned Tomoyo to come out.  
  
"Sayonara Sakura and Syaoran!" Tomoyo said smiling and exited the room.but not before attaching a hidden camera to the wall..  
  
"So.do you want anything?" Sakura asked Syaoran.  
  
"I should be asking you that. You're in a wheelchair Sakura. So.do you want anything?"  
  
'Right now I have everything I need.because you're here.' Sakura thought.  
  
"Um.Sakura?" Syaoran said waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Oh! Gomen nasi. Daydreaming and no.I don't need anything" Sakura said blushing.  
  
"So.you still keep that stuffed animal?" Syaoran asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So?" Eriol asked impatiently.  
  
"Hold on. Video cameras are very hard to work with.and there." Tomoyo said as she hooked the TV to her other camera which is getting the footage of Sakura and Syaoran. On Tomoyo's TV screen was showing what was going on in Syaoran's hospital room. Tomoyo plopped down on the couch with Eriol next to her and they continued to watch the moment going on in the hospital room until.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran are in Syaoran's hospital room talking about the 5th grade for the fact that if they talk about anything else.and Syaoran wouldn't understand. As they were talking Sakura had this weird feeling.  
  
"It seems kinda strange." Sakura said.  
  
"What's strange?"  
  
"Tomoyo and Eriol just left.it's not like them to just leave without."  
  
"Without."  
  
"A video camera.planted in the room." Sakura said as she and Syaoran began to search high and low for Tomoyo's video camera.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Iie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She figured it out!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo started to whine.  
  
"Calm down. Now where did you hide it?"  
  
"Right on .the light switch."  
  
"What color?"  
  
"Both white."  
  
"How about a little spell?" Eriol asked smirking.  
  
"YAY!" Tomoyo jumped and danced for joy.  
  
"Calm down now Tomoyo. Let's see.done."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Anyone with magic now cannot see the video camera." Eriol said.  
  
"YAY! Arigato Eriol!" Tomoyo said as she kissed him passionately.  
  
"We should spy on Sakura and Syaoran more often." Eriol said grinning.evilly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't find the camera anywhere."  
  
"Do you want to leave the room instead?" Syaoran asked. 'Oh god she's beautiful. Only if I do remember 5th grade.and compare to now, I still love her and I must've in my life and amnesia can't stop that.'  
  
"Sure. Better than being video taped by TOMOYO!" Sakura said loudly as she left the room with Syaoran. 'Seeing Syaoran is making my love for him stronger than ever. I want to enjoy my life like this for the rest of my life.' Sakura thought as she quickly caught up to Syaoran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Iie!!!!!!!!!!!! She left the room!?!?!?!" Tomoyo started.  
  
"There, there Tomoyo. Let's go and look for them. They're probably still in the hospital." Eriol said as he took Tomoyo's hand and they went to the car and drove to the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey. Wanna practice how to stand up and walk?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Are you implying that I can't?" Sakura said angrily.  
  
"No.I'm just saying that with your broken leg, you need to practice how to use crutches. Unless you wanna fall a lot in public. But, your choice." Syaoran said evilly.  
  
"Syaoran! That was mean!" Sakura said pouting.  
  
"Well, yes or no?"  
  
"Hai. I guess I need to practice." Sakura said sheepishly as she went with Syaoran to her hospital room to get the crutches.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where do you think she is?" Tomoyo asked Eriol. They arrived at the hospital and are now searching for Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Um.Sakura's room! Syaoran is helping Sakura get used to crutches. Let's go!" Eriol said with that evil glint in his eyes. Tomoyo stared at Eriol and then said,  
  
"Eriol! If you ruin the romantic atmosphere.you won't hear from or see me .ever!"  
  
"Hai Tomoyo!" Eriol said shutting up quickly. 'Thank God that Syaoran isn't here.he would crack up like.I dunno.but he'll never stop pestering me about this.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ow.this is hard."  
  
"Come on. Try harder. One step at a time." Syaoran said. Sakura was in crutches and trying to use them by walking towards Syaoran from one end to the other like when a little toddler learns how to walk for the first time.  
  
"Good job Sakura. You're halfway there!" Syaoran encouraged Sakura. Sakura was almost there until she tripped and fell right on top of Syaoran centimeters away from his lips.  
  
"Sakura.daijoubu ka?" Syaoran asked. With his lips centimeters away he was very, very red while he asked. Sakura couldn't hold on any longer and accidentally fell on him leading to a kiss.  
  
'This wasn't how my first kiss with Syaoran was supposed to be like but a kiss is a kiss.' Sakura thought.  
  
'What am I doing? I'm kissing Sakura.well accidentally. But I don't care. I really hope this moment will ever end.' Syaoran thought before his thoughts were interrupted by a loud.  
  
"KAWAII!" Sakura and Syaoran hurried to stand up and act like nothing happened. Obviously it was Tomoyo who squealed kawaii..a little too loud.  
  
'And of course of all people, Daidouji-san ruins the moment.' Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Gomen nasi Sakura." Syaoran said blushing. 'After all, she probably didn't like that.'  
  
"It's okay. After all you were trying to help me stable." Sakura said as she fell again but Syaoran caught her this time.  
  
"Arigato Syaoran." Sakura said blushing as she got back into her wheelchair.  
  
"So exactly what were you two doing while Eriol and I left you two to 2 hours alone? Huh?" Tomoyo asked mysteriously and eagerly.  
  
"Nothing." Both of them said  
  
"I don't know. Wasn't that a kiss back there?" Tomoyo asked as she saw both of them blush a deep red.  
  
"Well stop turning red and answer my angel you two!" Eriol said as he entered the door. Sakura and Syaoran both turned their heads to see each others blushing face and then turned their attention back to the ground.  
  
"Eriol, stop teasing them. They are obviously embarrassed of each other. Let's leave the room to their own privacy." Tomoyo said dragging Eriol along out of the room.  
  
'My heart is beating uncontrollably. What do I do? This isn't a sickness. Could this be what love feels like?' Syaoran thought slowly turning his head to see Sakura. Sakura still was blushing and staring at the ground but Syaoran didn't care. 'Hai. This is love.' Syaoran said as he smiled.  
  
'NANI!?!?! I kissed Syaoran! The one person in my life that I actually want to kiss! What do I say?!?!?! He probably doesn't like me.maybe I'll just tell him that we should leave it as an accident.' Sakura thought as she turned her head towards Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"You know that kiss.want to just forget about it and leave it as an accident?" Sakura asked when she knew that even to her.she'll never forget it.  
  
"Hai." Syaoran said sadly. But this way he can confess to her somewhere besides a hospital. He also knew that.he could never forget this kiss either.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside the room, Tomoyo and Eriol have been listening in on every single word that has been said. Tomoyo looks disappointed but Eriol looks happy. The two wait for the little "private" moment to end. Slowly Syaoran opens the door and holds it for Sakura and Sakura uses the crutches to leave the room.  
  
"Well.you guys took a long time." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well.I realized that I'm not a pro at using crutches. I'll get used to it though. Both me and Syaoran are leaving tomorrow and I really need to practice using crutches for today so I don't make a complete fool of myself. I need to use crutches for after I come out of the hospital. I have to be in these things for like.a week." Sakura explained to Tomoyo. ( I know that ppl usually have crutches on for a longer time but.my fic.)  
  
"So is that what you were doing when we came in?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well then Syaoran, how come that isn't what you and Sakura answered before? Why did you hesitate? Why did you."  
  
"That's enough Eriol. Don't pay attention to his questions.he's just like that." Tomoyo said as she secretly jabbed Eriol with her elbow into his stomach. Eriol winced in pain but pretended nothing was wrong.  
  
"You know what? I'll see you to tomorrow. Since both of you are getting out and all. Ja ne!" Tomoyo said as she grabbed Eriol's wrist and left the building. Sakura and Syaoran sort of wondered exactly what went on a few seconds ago but.they ignored it and went to their rooms.but before that.  
  
"Syaoran! Arigato!"  
  
"Arigato for what?"  
  
"Helping me with the crutches!"  
  
"You didn't need help. You could do it. I was just there to support you."  
  
"Well.then arigato for supporting me!"  
  
"Your welcome Sakura. Ja ne!" Syaoran said as he smiled and went up to his room. Sakura stood there waving to Syaoran and returned to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was morning once again and the birds outside seemed to get that through Sakura and Syaoran's heads. They both woke up in their own rooms and were both VERY happy for that today, they were allowed out of the hospital. They both met at the front lobby. Sakura had her crutches, which she has now gotten used to, and Syaoran held his arm. It wasn't in the cast anymore but it still hadn't fully recovered.  
  
"Ohayo Syaoran." Sakura smiled for she couldn't wave or she would lose her balance. Sakura was signing out of the hospital.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura." Syaoran smiled back and he too signed out. Sakura and Syaoran were ready to leave the hospital and were waiting outside for Tomoyo and Eriol for that they couldn't drive. (Sakura can't push the pedal and Syaoran can't steer.and both of their cars were kinda.crashed.)  
  
Sakura turned her head and gazed at Syaoran. He wasn't as serious as he was when she first met him. He changed over time. At the end of fifth grade, he was as cheerful as Sakura was.well.not to Eriol anyway. But also at the end of fifth grade.he confessed to her. She never responded to his confession and since he has amnesia, he probably doesn't remember that and he probably doesn't feel the same way. Sakura thought sadly as she turned her head back to her front where she saw Tomoyo's car.  
  
"Tomoyo! What took you so long!?"  
  
"Tomoyo was too busy getting her camera ready." Eriol said who was sitting in the driver's seat.  
  
"Well hop in!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"It would be easier if I DIDN'T HAVE CRUTCHES!" Sakura said angrily as Tomoyo remembered why Sakura was in the hospital.  
  
"I'll help you. Here, get in." Syaoran said as he helped her into the car and handed her, her crutches. Sakura stayed silent and blushed while Syaoran slipped into the car and they drove off.to where.they didn't know.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sakura asked after 30 minutes on the road.  
  
"I dunno." Eriol said as he focused on the road.  
  
"ERIOL!"  
  
"I'm kidding.we're going to Syaoran's office." Eriol said as he concentrated on the road. "That way, Syaoran can remember some of his future life rather than his past 5th grade one."  
  
"I don't wanna go back." Syaoran stated clearly to Eriol.  
  
"Well then.where do you wanna go?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Hong Kong." Syaoran said as the car came to a screeching halt on the side. Eriol turned his head to clearly see Syaoran's.  
  
"Well.are you sure?"  
  
"Hai. I'll meet my mom and sisters there."  
  
"Well. you ain't going to China on this car. I'll drop you off at the airport."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"Hey wait!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"What Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Aren't you going to have a fashion show in like three weeks in Hong Kong?"  
  
"I think so." Sakura said as she started to smile. 'Now.I won't be far from Syaoran.'  
  
"Let's all go to China!" Tomoyo said. "Now Sakura and I have to pack.Eriol has to too." Tomoyo said as Eriol started to drive to Sakura's house. "Now I'll get a flight for all of us tomorrow. Syaoran.since you have no place to stay, sleep at Sakura's. I'm pretty sure that Sakura will have no objections to it." Tomoyo grinned evilly watching the two faces turn redder and redder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. She remembered that she was now in her room. She got out of bed and took her crutches and began to pack for her Hong Kong adventure.for the second time. She smiled remembering the past and continued packing her bags. She thought for a second on what to bring and thought only to bring those that she needed the most for her knowing Tomoyo, She'll have like.10 suitcases.  
  
Sakura looked around her room and smelt the scented air. It smelled like.cherry blossoms. She began to look at her room and began to search for something. When she found it, she took it out and gazed at it. It was a picture, of when Sakura was changing the last card but Syaoran was with her. Sakura smiled and placed the photo in her suitcase. Now she was ready to go. She heard the sound of water running and assumed it was Syaoran taking a shower. She headed to the kitchen and made breakfast.  
  
Syaoran was taking a shower when he smelled an aroma coming from the kitchen. He quickly changed and followed the scent. He quickly found himself in the kitchen right behind Sakura. For a little fun.he crept up behind her.  
  
"HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Syaoran! That was mean!" Sakura said pretending to be angry. Syaoran had tickled Sakura's sides and Sakura was very, very ticklish.  
  
"Well.I couldn't help it. You're back was turned to me. I had to ."  
  
"Some lousy excuse. Here's your breakfast." Sakura said as she handed him a plate with sausage, eggs and toast. Syaoran gratefully took the plate.  
  
"Arigato." Syaoran smiled as he ate his breakfast. Sakura sat down with him and was very happy that Syaoran was eating something she made. She smiled and began to eat her breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hai. I'm coming!" Said a voice in the distance. At first you couldn't see the owner of the voice but as she came closer, you could tell who it was.  
  
"TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I said I'm coming." Tomoyo said as she came with a couple of bodyguards who were holding a hell of a lot of suitcases.  
  
"Tomoyo.We're going there for a month.are you sure that you're not planning on living there?" Eriol asked eyeing on the 15 suitcases that her bodyguards were holding.  
  
"Don't worry. We're going on my private jet remember?" Tomoyo couldn't get tickets for the airlines so she asked her mother if she could borrow her mother's jet and Sonomi just let Tomoyo keep it. ( lucky.)  
  
"Um.they won't fit in my car." Eriol said pointing to his convertible.  
  
"Don't worry. Let's just ride in one of our limousines." Tomoyo said as one of the limousines pulled up right before them. The bodyguards squeezed everything into the car while Tomoyo and Eriol sat in the limousine. After it was all done, one of Tomoyo's bodyguards drove off to Sakura's apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why isn't Tomoyo coming?"  
  
"Don't worry Syaoran. She probably had too many suitcases and they had problems fitting them into the car." Sakura said not remembering how rich Tomoyo was.  
  
*Honk, Honk*  
  
"There's Tomoyo now!" Sakura said waving to Tomoyo and Eriol. "Wow.they brought the limousine."  
  
"Hey Sakura. Kohaku, get Sakura's things into the car." Tomoyo said as everything she instructed happened. (hehe.I own the Wish manga.)  
  
"Let's go!" Eriol said as the car drove off to Tomoyo's private airport. (I know that's a little overboard but hey.this is fanfiction.)  
  
Sakura watched as the scenery as the limo drove along. It was February and the snow was falling slowly onto the ground. Sakura saw the trees and mountains pass by. This made her sleepy. Slowly became overcome by her sleep and fell asleep on Syaoran's shoulder.which he had no objection to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow. Ten pages of this chappie. Originally, the beginning of this chappie was supposed to have been the ending for the last chappie but.I liked having a cliffy.kinda. Arigato to all the ppl who have reviewed me. Each and every one of the reviews made me feel happy about this fic and I am working hard on it. Next chappie.the tour of Hong Kong.  
  
~cherrixwolf  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Fortune Cookiesdo they possibly predict ...

Disclaimer: I told you last time to look at the chappie's before.but for the last time.CCS does not belong to me.it belongs to CLAMP  
  
"Sakura.we're here." Syaoran said as he gently nudged Sakura.  
  
"China?" Sakura asked half asleep. Syaoran chuckled and replied,  
  
"No silly. Tomoyo's airport."  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked as she fell asleep again. Syaoran just smiled. His arm wasn't able to lift the things he used to but he held Sakura in his arms and boarded Tomoyo's jet. Tomoyo just took advantage of the kawaii scene while Eriol just smiled and fell asleep. (sleepy ppl.don't ask.I'm tired right now.)  
  
Sakura awoke an hour later and wondered where she was. She soon realized that she was on the jet. She looked at Syaoran and felt warm and comfortable but wondered what Tomoyo and Eriol were doing but because she was too tired, sighed and drifted off into her dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're in Hong Kong! Wake up!" Tomoyo squealed as she shook Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran woke up but Sakura just stirred.  
  
"Shut up Touya. Today's not a school day. I don't even go to school anymore." Sakura said as she was dreaming. They all giggled at Sakura's comment and Tomoyo and Eriol left the jet with Sakura's crutches expecting Syaoran to lift Sakura again. Syaoran carefully picked Sakura off the seat and into his arms and he left the plane. Sakura moved slightly but went back to sleep. Syaoran giggled and put Sakura into Tomoyo's limousine. The stuff was loaded into the trunk and they left for Syaoran's house. (Tomoyo has connections.that's all I'm gonna say.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ohayo." Sakura said as she woke up. They were still inside the limousine and the rest of them were watching a movie.  
  
"Think you slept enough?" Eriol teased Sakura.  
  
"Shut up Eriol" Sakura said.  
  
"Finally! Someone agrees with me. There is a God." Syaoran said staring up through the moon roof into the sky. (sry to all who don't believe in God.thought I might add for humor.if u don't understand.email at cherriwolf@yahoo.com)  
  
"Shut up Syaoran." Sakura said as she playfully slapped Syaoran.  
  
"We have now reached the Li clan's home."  
  
"Arigato Kohaku." Tomoyo said as she smiled. (ok.Kohaku is Tomoyo's closest bodyguard. They're like friends. Kohaku was the pilot on the jet too.)  
  
"Halt. Who are you and what business do you have with the Li clan." A guard asked. (halt.weird word in the 21st century.)  
  
"Let us in." Syaoran said staring at the guard. The guard realized who it was.  
  
"Master Li. We had no idea it was you. Please enter." The guard said as the limo was allowed into the driveway.  
  
As the limo approached the mansion doors, (circle driveway) everyone got out of the limo. Syaoran helped Sakura onto her crutches and Eriol and Tomoyo went out of the limo. The limo stayed for it was loaded with all of Tomoyo's stuff. Syaoran went to the door and Wei opened it.  
  
"Master Syaoran. What a pleasant surprise. Oh. I see you have brought some friends with you." Wei said as he smiled and ushered them in. Yelan ran up to Syaoran and gave him a hug.  
  
"Xiao-Lang. You've come back and I see you brought the card mistress and her friends with her." Yelan said smiling.  
  
"SYAORAN!"  
  
"LITTLE BROTHER!"  
  
"XIAO LANG!"  
  
"LITTLE WOLF!"  
  
Suddenly Syaoran was surrounded by for women who were in their thirties. They pinched him, they commented on him, and then they focused their attention on Sakura. They were about to jump on her too when.  
  
"STOP!" Syaoran yelled. His four sisters stopped in their tracks. Their brother was not the type to yell at them.  
  
"Can't you see that Sakura is in crutches?" Syaoran asked his sisters as he pointed to Sakura's broken leg.  
  
"Oh. We'll fix that." His sisters said chanting a spell that made Sakura's broken leg heal.  
  
"Arigato. Now I can sight see Hong Kong without many problems." Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Your welcome." They said and since that spell took some of their energy, they couldn't torture Sakura.  
  
"You got lucky there Sakura." Syaoran said.  
  
"I know." Sakura said smiling back at him. Yelan enjoyed watching the two and wished that there would be no problems between the two. But she knew something or someone would try to keep them apart.  
  
"Mrs. Li.um."  
  
"Please, call me Yelan." She said smiling at Sakura.  
  
"Hai.um.Yelan.Syaoran has amnesia."  
  
"How is that possible? He remembers me and his sisters and Wei." Yelan asked shocked.  
  
"He can only remember his past. After the 5th grade, he doesn't remember anything." Sakura replied.  
  
"I see. Well then. Staying here shall help him regain his memory." Yelan said smiling.  
  
"I'll go to my room." Syaoran said walking up the staircase to his room.  
  
"We'd better leave." Tomoyo said grabbing Sakura and Eriol's hands.  
  
"Where are you staying?"  
  
"At a hotel. We're going to stay there for a month." Eriol replied.  
  
"Nonsense! With as many rooms in this mansion, you're all very welcome to sleep here." Yelan said motioning Wei to take them to their rooms.  
  
"Demo."  
  
"No buts. Any friends of Syaoran are welcomed to stay here at any time." Yelan said as they were brought to their rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran reached his room. He turned the doorknob to see a room painted in green. He smiled and began to remember a little beyond the 5th grade. He then went to one of his drawers and pulled it open. He reached in and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of him and Sakura. The same picture that Sakura had. It was the picture of the last two cards being transformed. (Tomoyo's video camera was on while she was asleep and she got a digital picture of the two. Secretly she gave the picture to Syaoran before he left for Hong Kong and the second movie never happened.) Syaoran smiled and placed the picture back where he put it. He searched around more in the drawer and found a box. Inside the box was a ring. 'It looks like I was once going to propose to Sakura.' Syaoran thought as he blushed while closely examined the ring. He knew it was for Sakura because the gold was in the shape of a cherry blossom and that a couple of diamonds on it. (April's birthstone is a diamond!) He quickly hid it after hearing a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" Sakura said blushing. 'How am I supposed to tell him?'  
  
"Hi." Syaoran said blushing harder than Sakura.  
  
"I just .wanted to tell you that.I'll be living in your house for a month and that me, Tomoyo and Eriol are planning on going out on a tour of Hong Kong. Wanna join us?" Sakura asked blushing and looking at the ground.  
  
"Sure. I'll be down in a sec." Syaoran said as Sakura left his room.  
  
Sakura returned to "her room". It had a comfortable feeling to it. Sakura wore a pink shirt with an ankle long white skirt and put on a white warm winter coat. (It's February) She then went down where Tomoyo and Eriol were waiting. Syaoran was already there and they were waiting for Sakura.  
  
"Am I late?"  
  
"No.I just came a couple of seconds before you." Syaoran said. They both looked at each other nervously and blushing.  
  
"Let's GO!" Tomoyo said dragging the kawaii couple out the door. Since Syaoran has his own car in China, they took that car. Syaoran didn't want Eriol to drive so he drove with Sakura in the passenger seat and Tomoyo and Eriol in the back doing.who knows what .. jk  
  
Syaoran drove around Hong Kong and then he decided to park the car in a random space or at least Sakura thought.  
  
"Syaoran.daijoubu ka? Why did we stop?"  
  
"Look over there." Syaoran said pointing. Sakura turned her head in the direction of Syaoran's finger. There she saw a dazzling sight. The sun was setting and they were at the beach. The sky's various colors reflected on the ocean. Sakura was in awe to see such a sight. Syaoran was enjoying the view and then remembered that there were more than him and Sakura in that car. He turned his head around to see Eriol and Tomoyo sleeping with Tomoyo leaning on Eriol's shoulder. He groaned and then looked at Sakura. He then realized that Sakura wasn't in the car. He started to panic and then calm down and then panic again. He jumped out of the car and started to look for Sakura not realizing that he had a cell phone in his pocket.  
  
'Oh my GOD!!!!!!!!!!!! Where is she?' Syaoran thought as he began to look for her.in the opposite direction that she was in.  
  
Sakura was up on a cliff that overlooked the ocean and sat there and breathed in the fresh air. She gazed out over the cliff and saw the ocean as far as her eyes would let her. She then remembered that she forgot to tell Syaoran where she was going. She took out her cell phone and quickly dialed Syaoran's number.  
  
*Ring.Ring.Ring.*  
  
"Huh? What's this.Sakura?" Syaoran said as he remembered that he had a cell phone. He quickly flipped open his phone.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" Syaoran said uneasily into the phone  
  
"GOMEN NASI SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran freaked out and pulled the phone away from his ear.  
  
"Where are you Sakura?" Syaoran asked softly.  
  
"I'm at the cliff."  
  
"A CLIFF!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Syaoran screamed worrying about Sakura even more. He held the phone to his ear as he searched for the cliff that Sakura was on.  
  
"Yes.the cliff.OH.don't worry Syaoran.I'm not gonna jump it." Sakura said laughing.  
  
"That's not funny." Syaoran replied. He didn't even have to worry about her and yet he did but hearing Sakura laugh made him feel like less of an idiot.  
  
"Gomen Syaoran." Sakura said stifling her giggles.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Did you find me yet?" Sakura asked over the phone.  
  
"Do you see me?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"What about now?" Syaoran asked covering her eyes.  
  
"I can't see anybody Syaoran!" Sakura said as she removed his warm hands from her eyes and looked up to see Syaoran's smiling face.  
  
"Can you now?"  
  
"Hai." Sakura said gazing into the amber pools in his eyes. Syaoran gazed at her too and then grabbed Sakura's arm.  
  
"Come on. Tomoyo and Eriol would probably be worrying." Syaoran said.  
  
"You're right." Sakura said following him. Sakura and Syaoran walked slowly to the car. Tomoyo and Eriol awoke and Tomoyo was videotaping.  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo squealed. What Sakura and Syaoran didn't realized was that they have been holding hands for the entire time. Syaoran and Sakura both reluctantly let go. They both got in the car and were pulverized with Tomoyo's questions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was about an hour after they were at the beach and everyone was hungry. Eriol was complaining on how slow Syaoran was driving and Syaoran was yelling at him back. Sakura was holding her hunger and Tomoyo was telling Eriol to stop complaining. It was a hellhole of a ride but finally they reached their destination, a five star Chinese restaurant.  
  
"FINALLY!" Eriol said as he laid his eyes on the Chinese restaurant. He practically jumped out of his seat until.  
  
"ERIOL! Not yet!" Tomoyo said pulling Eriol back into his seat.  
  
"No.its fine. You two can go in first. I made reservations so just say my name and they'll lead you to the table." Syaoran said as Eriol hurried in and Tomoyo ran to catch up to him.  
  
"Come on Sakura." Syaoran said opening her door.  
  
"Arigato." Sakura said as she stepped out onto the sidewalk. She smiled as Syaoran held her hand as they walked into the restaurant but what they didn't know was that someone was watching them.  
  
'Who the hell is she to mess with my plans?' the masked female thought as she also decided to walk into the restaurant but as she was walking in, she was stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry miss. There are no more seats. Please wait until a table becomes available."  
  
"FINE!" She yelled at the poor waiter and sat down in a seat. The masked female is Sae Ono, a multibillionaire who wanted one thing that her money couldn't buy, Syaoran Li. But what her money did help her with was information she needed. Now she knew that Syaoran had amnesia and had no clue of his past beyond the 5th grade. She decided to take that amnesia to her advantage and then fool Syaoran saying that she was his girlfriend or better yet his fiancée. She was planning on marrying him before his amnesia was cured that way, they would be married. She smirked and congratulated her brilliance and that this time Syaoran would be hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow.that was good." Eriol said as he finished eating.  
  
"Well.this is a five star restaurant." Syaoran said.  
  
"So what? All I care is that we had good food."  
  
"Good. Now you can take care of the bill."  
  
"Nani? Why me?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Don't worry Eriol. I'll pay." Sakura said as she pulled out her wallet from her purse.  
  
"I'm paying. I was just joking with you Eriol." Syaoran said quickly as he took out his wallet and approached the counter.  
  
"Huh.From now on Sakura.say that you'll pay." Eriol said smirking. 'That way.I won't have to pay.and neither will Sakura. Syaoran will pay all the time.' Eriol thought and then laughed out loud. He got a few stares from the other tables but he didn't mind. Syaoran returned to the table and everyone else was already eating their fortune cookie and reading the fortune. Syaoran took the last one there and took a bite. He pulled out the message.  
  
There's a secret romance blooming! Go for it, in spite of your hesitation.  
  
Lucky Numbers 2,7,13,17,37,46  
  
Syaoran read his message blushing and aghast and then quickly hid it in his wallet. What could this fortune cookie message be telling him? He thought about it and shook it off. Since when were fortune cookie messages taken seriously? Sakura looked at Syaoran's troubled face and began to worry.  
  
"Syaoran, daijoubu ka?"  
  
"I'm fine.it's nothing." Syaoran said pretending to smile. Tomoyo and Eriol didn't think anything was wrong because he was smiling but Sakura still thought that something was wrong.no.she knew something was wrong. The smile that Syaoran put on his face wasn't the kind of smile that pierced her heart and made her feel all warm inside. It didn't feel like Syaoran was smiling at all. She wondered what it could be but if he covered it up with a fake smile, then obviously he wasn't interested in sharing. It didn't feel like he was mad or sad.he looked like he was in the state of shock yet blushing at the same time.  
  
"You guys want to leave now?" Syaoran asked. He received nods from the table. He pulled his chair back and headed towards his car. Sakura followed close behind and Tomoyo and Eriol just tagged along slowly. Ironically, Sae was just allowed into the restaurant as they left. Sae noticed that they were leaving.  
  
"Um.I changed my mind. You made me wait too long so now I'm.going to another restaurant. So there!" Sae yelled at the waiter again as she left the restaurant.but not soon enough because Syaoran already started the engine and they were on their way home. 'DAMN! I missed you this time Syaoran but next time.you will notice me and then you'll be in for the shock of your life!' Sae thought as she stormed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran was driving on the local road but for some reason, that fortune cookie was still bothering him. He looked in the mirror to see everyone sleeping. He glanced over at Sakura. She looked like an angel resting for the next day. Syaoran grinned and then turned to the left. In about five minutes, they were back at the Li mansion. Eriol woke up as soon as the car had stopped and then lifted Tomoyo. Syaoran did the same with Sakura. The guards were very jealous of Syaoran and Eriol. They acted sort of reluctant to open the door to the mansion as Syaoran and Eriol saw. They ignored it and went up the stairs to put the two females to bed. Syaoran's sisters and even his mother looked in awe to see one cute little couple and one couple that destiny is still working on.  
  
Syaoran entered Sakura's guest room. He looked down on Sakura and put her in the bed. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and then turned off the light.  
  
"Sleep well, my sweet cherry blossom." Syaoran whispered as he closed her door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes.another chapter done.Syaoran's amnesia took away some of his common knowledge about Sakura.(recalling the cliff.) Believe it or not I got that fortune cookie message and thought about putting it in mai fic! It doesn't imply to me but I think it was for the fic! Talk about weird.maybe I should put in another fortune cookie thing.except made up. anyways.REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~cherrixwolf 


	5. Sadness

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS.there.I said it.  
  
Accidents, true love, first kiss, airplanes, China, and fortune cookies.and a multibillionaire who wants Syaoran.not good.what will Sakura do?  
  
And for clarification, Syaoran never confessed to Sakura. Sadly to say, even I had to read through all the chapters to make sure. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo entered Sakura's room and NOT to her surprise, Sakura was still sleeping. She sighed and poked Sakura. She didn't move. Then Tomoyo tried to push Sakura.off the bed. Sakura fell off the bed.but kept on sleeping.  
  
'Did she take sleeping pills before she went to sleep or something?' Tomoyo asked herself as she shook Sakura. Sakura fell onto the floor.  
  
"What.I wanna sleep." Sakura said softly. Tomoyo sighed, put Sakura back in the bed. Tomoyo jumped on the bed next to Sakura and whispered into Sakura's ear.  
  
"Syaoran's here!"  
  
"WHERE?!?!?!?!" Sakura said as she bolted into a sitting position to see nobody but Tomoyo.  
  
"That wasn't funny." Sakura pouted.  
  
"Well.not waking up until I make a lie that deals with Syaoran in it isn't funny either..no wait.it is." Tomoyo said bursting into laughter after seeing Sakura's blushing face.  
  
"You two ladies up?" Eriol asked as he entered Sakura's room.  
  
"Well.after waking Sleeping Beauty here.and that is easier said than done, we were up.which was.5 minutes ago." (yup.Tomoyo went ahead and laughed her ass off for 5 minutes..)  
  
"I see. Well next time my princess, call on her prince to wake her up." Eriol said winking at Tomoyo and then heading towards the dining room. Sakura sat there for about 2 minutes after Eriol left until she finally understood what Eriol meant.  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. Then footsteps could be heard from the hall. Syaoran entered the room, panting.  
  
"Sakura, daijouba ka?" Syaoran asked as he took in huge amounts of air.  
  
"You shouldn't have worried about Sakura here. She just understood something that Eriol told her through that thick skull of hers." Tomoyo said making Sakura blush.  
  
"Well.. I should still be worried. This is Hiiragizawa we're talking about, right?" Syaoran said as he ducked a possible blow in the head from Tomoyo.  
  
"Syaoran! That was mean!" Tomoyo whined.  
  
"Sorry.I don't know Hiira.I mean Eriol like you do. Gomen nasi."  
  
"It's okay. You're forgiven.but the next time it happens, Eriol will be told." Tomoyo said as she went out to find her boyfriend.  
  
"That really was mean Syaoran." Sakura said.  
  
"I said I was sorry!" Syaoran said as he began to feel mad and guilty.  
  
"And I heard it, and so did Tomoyo." Sakura said as she smiled at Syaoran.  
  
"So.you, coming down to breakfast?" Syaoran asked as he stared at Sakura.  
  
"Planning on it why?"  
  
"Um.like that?" Syaoran said as he pointed to Sakura's clothes, which were still her pajamas.  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What business do you have with the Li clan?" The guard asked gruffly.  
  
"I'm here to see Syaoran Li."  
  
"Do you have an appointment?"  
  
".I will if you let me in."  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't."  
  
"How can you say I can't to Syaoran's girlfriend?" Sae said as she lied to the guard.  
  
"How can you prove this?" The guard asked suspiciously for the fact that he saw Syaoran carrying a girl inside the mansion yesterday and never mentioned he had a girlfriend.  
  
"Well, because of his amnesia, he forgot to schedule this meeting between him, me and his family. Now let me in or I will tell Syaoran about you." Sae said as the guard reluctantly let her in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Arigato, Mrs. Li.I mean Yelan." Sakura said as she finished her meal.  
  
"Your very welcome Sakura." Yelan said as she smiled and thought about how nice it would be if Sakura were to live here at her home, not as a guest, but as family.  
  
"Mom?" A yell was heard throughout the Li mansion.  
  
"Yes Fanren?"  
  
"Someone's here to see Syaoran and she wasn't approved by anyone of us and..she claims to be his girlfriend. Should I let her in?" Fanren asked. Sakura froze on the spot. She thought that this person is part of Syaoran's future and come to take Syaoran back, away from her. Then again, Syaoran was never hers. Sakura sadly thought just as Syaoran came down from the second floor.  
  
"I heard my name. So what's up?"  
  
"Someone wants to see you." Sakura said softly.  
  
"Who is it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"We don't know. She was never scheduled to meet you and she claims to be your girlfriend." Yelan said.  
  
"Girlfriend?" Syaoran asked. He never would have thought about anyone else being his girlfriend except Sakura.  
  
"Yes girlfriend."  
  
"She. She. must be lying! I don't remember having a girlfriend!" Syaoran stated.  
  
"But you have amnesia remember?" Tomoyo said entering the room with Eriol right behind her. They have been listening to the conversation this whole time and worried about Sakura. They were afraid something like this was to happen, but never expected it so soon.  
  
". but still."  
  
"Let her in!" Yelan clearly stated. Everyone else looked at her wondering what she had up her sleeve. But she didn't have anything up her sleeve, she just wanted a good look at the bitch who wanted to split Sakura and Syaoran up for her own needs. She wanted her to know that, it wasn't happening. (Yelan's got attitude!)  
  
"SYAORAN SWEETIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sae screamed as she ran up to Syaoran and kissed him. Syaoran wasn't enjoying this for the reason that the only person he wanted that to be done by was Sakura.  
  
"Um.who are you?" Syaoran asked Sae.  
  
"That amnesia really erased your memories didn't it? Well let me help those memories, I'm Sae Ono, your girlfriend.oh wait! . you proposed to me about a week before your tragic accident so technically. we're engaged. You said that you got me a ring and that it was at your house in China so I didn't wear it because you have it!" Sae said smiling. To Sakura, that was the devil smiling and laughing at her saying that she lost Syaoran. forever.  
  
".I don't really remember." Syaoran began.  
  
"Of course! The stupid amnesia! Don't worry honey. We'll help those memories come back. Let's start by going out tonight?" Sae asked.  
  
"Sorry but I already promised Sakura that I'd take her to the ."  
  
"Can't you break that to be with your fiancée? Come on! You know you want to!" Sae said.  
  
"Demo."  
  
"It's okay Syaoran. You can go out tonight. What's a friend if you take away the precious time that should be spent with someone special." Sakura lied to Syaoran. She smiled uneasily but made sure that Syaoran couldn't tell. If this was Syaoran's future, he should live in it. Sakura certainly didn't want to be the one to hold Syaoran back from a happy life even if it meant for more pain for her.  
  
"You sure?" Syaoran asked Sakura. Secretly, he wanted to get out of dinner.well not so secretly but Sakura didn't seem to want him around. Syaoran thought sadly.  
  
"We could always reschedule." Sakura said but she didn't know how hard it would be to fulfill that sentence.  
  
"Sure. I'll see you tonight." Syaoran told Sae as she leaped up and kissed Syaoran on the cheek.  
  
"See ya then!" Sae said as she left the mansion. The second she got off the Li clan property she started to laugh madly. 'Now Syaoran Li, you will become mine.' Sae sipped her glass of wine and continued to laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sobbing noises could be heard throughout the Li mansion the moment Syaoran went out the door to go out on his date with Sae. Sakura's pillow became so wet, you would've thought that it was hung outside on a rainy day. Sakura cried, cried, and cried her heart out. Outside her door were Eriol, Tomoyo, Yelan, and Syaoran's four sisters watching Sakura helplessly for there was nothing they could do. They couldn't prove that she really was his fiancée and they couldn't prove that she wasn't his fiancée either. Either way they couldn't do anything and sadly watched Sakura cry herself to sleep.  
  
(I don't feel like writing how a date between the.*slut* and Syaoran would go so I'll skip to the part where Syaoran comes back home.)  
  
Syaoran arrived home late at night. He walked up to Sakura's floor just to check up on her. (HOW KAWAII!) He was surprised to see his sisters, mother, Tomoyo and Eriol outside Sakura's door, sleeping. He gently shook Xiefa and her eyes fluttered open. Just then did Xiefa realize that Syaoran was home, everyone was asleep outside Sakura's door and that Syaoran might wonder what was going on. She woke up her sisters, mother, Tomoyo and Eriol. They all came back to reality and quickly got to their feet. Everyone was speechless. What were they to tell Syaoran? That Sakura loved him? Or that she cried herself to sleep? Tomoyo was the first to speak out.  
  
"Sakura got sick and we worried about her so we stood out her door. She didn't want any of us to get sick so she made us stay in the hallway." Tomoyo quickly lied. The others added little details but pretty much told him the same thing. Worrying about Sakura, Syaoran tried to open the door but it was locked.  
  
"Why is the."  
  
"We locked the door because she didn't want us getting sick and we wanted her to sleep peacefully." Eriol said lying to Syaoran like Tomoyo did. The others nodded their head in agreement. But of course.Syaoran isn't the type to just give up.  
  
"Give me the key." Syaoran asked.  
  
"She's sleeping. You'll wake her!" Eriol said with a few moments of pause at the end. Tomoyo heard Eriol's little comment, mentally kicked her herself and physically kicked Eriol. He first wondered why he was kicked and then realized what a stupid comment he made. Wake Sakura up? That's like.impossible. A bomb could explode and she'll STILL be sleeping!  
  
"Oh come on. If Tomoyo, you and me know Sakura, and which we do, she won't wake up even if Hong Kong was blown up! Now give me the key!" Syaoran said a little more seriously then the last.  
  
"Demo."  
  
"Okay.give me the damn key before I kick someone's ass."  
  
Yelan was shocked at her son but then again, he wanted to make sure that Sakura was okay and that's what really mattered to her. no matter how bad his language got.  
  
"Calm down. Here." Eriol said as he put his hand behind his back, conjured up a spell, and gave Syaoran the key. Syaoran snatched the key from Eriol worried about Sakura even more that before. Syaoran jammed the key into the keyhole and turned the knob. The door was stuck. Syaoran then jerked the door open and entered the room to see Sakura sleeping peacefully on the bed. What everyone told him looked true. She did look sick. Syaoran pulled the covers on top of Sakura and kissed her on the forehead. He then noticed that the blankets towards Sakura's face were wet and the pillowcase was beyond wet. It was like having a water pillow, except you were able to feel the water. Syaoran wondered what it was but heard Yelan speaking in the background.  
  
"Her fever caused her to sweat and she was in pain so she cried. Does that answer your question Xiao Lang?"  
  
"Hai. Goodnight mom." Syaoran said to Yelan as he took one more glance at Sakura. He knew something else was going on. He just didn't know what.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I end there.I don't feel like writing more and mai best friend is dying for the next chappie.please review!!!!!!!!!!!!! More reviews.the faster the chapters will be written! 


	6. Moving on and Moving in

Disclaimer: .I don't own CCS.it belongs to CLAMP.HAPPY?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
One accident, 2 changed lives, true love, China, fortune cookies and a multibillionaire who wants Syaoran. What'll Sakura do?  
  
I'd like to thank ALL of you ppl who reviewed for me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel so special!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARIGATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The birds outside chirped happily and the wind blew softly in the morning. Sakura blinked once or twice, and then went back to sleep. She didn't want to wake up. She never wanted to wake up. Her life was officially over. Sakura lay in bed for a while. She gently stirred and then sat upright in bed. She listened to the happy chirping and began to smile and then it flipped upside down for she remembered last night's events.  
  
'Well at least you are happy.' Sakura thought sighing and looking at the birds. They didn't have to go through life like she did. She wished she was a bird, no worries and free to roam where ever she wanted. Sakura slowly walked out of bed and took a shower. Meanwhile. Syaoran was in hell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let's go there now!" Sae said as she dragged Syaoran onto another amusement park ride. Syaoran sighed and followed Sae on another ride. They had been at the amusement park since 7 in the morning. Syaoran really didn't want to go but followed reluctantly onto every ride. They were standing on line for the Ferris wheel. Syaoran just looked up at the sky and wondered if this was truly his future. Was this really his fiancée? Well.she seemed to know about the ring. but wasn't that for Sakura? Syaoran had thoughts race through his head confused about everything. But the one thing he wondered about most was. What is Sakura doing now?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura had finished taking her shower but didn't feel hungry or anything so she stayed in bed. She got bored of staying in bed doing nothing so she started to create a teddy bear. (she's the card mistress.create?)  
  
*knock, knock*  
  
"Who is it?" Sakura asked still working on the teddy bear. Suddenly she poked herself with the needle and started to wince but didn't make a big deal out of it.  
  
"Me. Tomoyo."  
  
"Come in." Sakura said holding her pain. Sakura magically unlocked the door and Tomoyo entered.  
  
"You haven't come down for breakfast or lunch. It's 1 o'clock. You haven't lost track of time have you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"No. I just don't feel like doing anything but making a teddy bear." Sakura responded. She was losing some more blood than before from her finger. Tomoyo's eyes caught the sight of blood. Automatically Tomoyo questioned Sakura.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAIJOUBA KA???????"  
  
"I'm fine Tomoyo. I just need a band." Sakura looked up to see Tomoyo holding a band-aid. Sakura graciously accepted it and wrapped it around her finger. She smiled and Tomoyo was happy to she her smile especially through the pain and all but it just wasn't the same smile.  
  
"Arigato." Sakura smiled again and continued her teddy bear. Tomoyo was worried for Sakura. Sakura had a fashion show in a week and she was worried that Sakura might be too skinny for the outfit. Sakura had refused to eat claiming that she wasn't hungry. She would always skip breakfast and dinner but Tomoyo always forced her to eat lunch.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Let's go have fun! Like to an amusement park or something!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Fine.let's go to the movie theater then." Tomoyo said brightly. All of a sudden, Sakura's face fell.  
  
"The. movie theaters. maybe." Sakura said sadly. Then it hit Tomoyo. Sakura was supposed to go with Syaoran to the movies a week or two ago. How stupid was she to bring up that subject in front of Sakura.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"Let's go!" Sakura said. 'I shouldn't let this stop me from living life. I'll tell Yelan today that I'm moving out and staying at an apartment or something because this is too awkward. Tomoyo and Eriol can come with me and maybe. just maybe, I'll forget about Syaoran and live life once more.' Sakura thought sadly. Tears started to form in her emerald eyes but she quickly wiped them off, as she got ready to go the movies but before she did that, she did a little packing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Isn't the view wonderful?" Sae asked. Syaoran and Sae were at a restaurant that overlooks the Hong Kong harbor. Syaoran just nodded not paying much attention to her. He stared out into the ocean.  
  
"Syaoran sweetie?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you like it here? If you don't we can always leave." Sae said sweetly.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." Syaoran said still staring out into the sea. The waves made a soothing sound. Syaoran sat there silently listening to the ocean.  
  
"Oh ok." Sae said. She knew that Syaoran wasn't paying attention to her but she didn't care. He was with her and she was slowly luring him into her trap. Syaoran continued looking out at the sea. The sun was setting and the sunset reflected upon the waters reminding him.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Syaoran drove around Hong Kong and then he decided to park the car in a random space or at least Sakura thought.  
  
"Syaoran.daijoubu ka? Why did we stop?"  
  
"Look over there." Syaoran said pointing. Sakura turned her head in the direction of Syaoran's finger. There she saw a dazzling sight. The sun was setting and they were at the beach. The sky's various colors reflected on the ocean. Sakura was in awe to see such a sight.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran said softy so Sae wouldn't hear him. He smiled and looked out onto the sea to visualize Sakura.  
  
Sae thought that Syaoran was smiling because he was with her. She smiled happily seeing that her plan was progressing faster than she imagined. She laughed in her head mentally and grinned for Syaoran would be hers sooner than expected.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mrs. I mean Yelan." Sakura said nervously.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Yelan asked wondering. Hopefully Syaoran wouldn't have to be the reason.  
  
"Um.I'd like to move out." Sakura said softly. Yelan felt hurt but understood.  
  
"Oh. Did we do anything to make your visit uncomfortable?" Yelan asked. Then she mentally kicked herself. 'Well duh! Syaoran, my son! . baka.' (can u imagine Yelan calling herself a baka?)  
  
"Not at all. I just think I've been a nuisance to you and I thank you but I think that I should move." Sakura sweetly smiled. Yelan sighed and nodded her head understanding Sakura. She could understand why Sakura wanted to move out, she just hoped that didn't mean that Sakura would never live in the Li mansion.  
  
"Arigato. I'll be moving out later this afternoon. Right now I'll be at the movie theaters with Tomoyo and Eriol." Sakura said walking out. It felt like it was yesterday when she found out that she was moving in with Syaoran. She walked out to the front lawn where Tomoyo and Eriol were waiting.  
  
"What took ya so long?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just had trouble changing." Sakura lied. She didn't want them to know that she was moving. They would probably object to whatever she said so better to enjoy the moment. Sakura hopped in and they drove to the movies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The movie was over. Sakura walked out behind Tomoyo and Eriol. She walked slowly just staring at the ground. All of a sudden someone bumped into her. She didn't know how to say sorry in Chinese so she just bowed her head down. The person she ran into was none other than Meiling. She had changed over the years. Her hair was cut down to a little past her shoulders but her red ruby eyes gave her away.  
  
"Sa. Sakura-chan?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Hoe? How do you know my name?" Sakura wondered. But then it hit her. "MEILING-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sakura!" Meiling said realizing it was her old childhood friend and they hugged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What brought you to Hong Kong?" Meiling asked. They were sitting on a park bench. Sakura had called Tomoyo and Eriol on her cell phone on her way to the park with Meiling. They told her that they would catch up to her soon.  
  
"Um. It was a fashion show.and." Sakura didn't know whether to tell Meiling about the accident with Syaoran and the whole amnesia thing.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I came a couple weeks early to sight see Hong Kong. I also had a broken leg because of an accident but as you can see I'm fine now."  
  
"WHO THE HELL WAS IN THE OTHER CAR?!?!?!?!?!" Meiling asked ready to kick whosever ass it was in the other car.  
  
"Um.I never found out." Sakura quickly lied. She didn't want Meiling to know. If she did and found out about Syaoran and the whole Sae thing, she would kick Sae's ass and all Sakura really wanted was to move on in life.  
  
"Oh. well. they got lucky." Meiling said pouting. She had a feeling that Sakura wasn't telling the entire truth but ignored it.  
  
"MEILING!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed in the background. Tomoyo and Eriol had finally caught up to Sakura and Meiling. Tomoyo gave Meiling a big hug.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan. It's been a while hasn't it?" Meiling said with a big smile. All four of them decided to go to a restaurant and continue to chat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well call me." Meiling said as she gave Sakura and Tomoyo her phone number.  
  
"Don't worry. We will." Sakura said with a big smile.  
  
"Well, you'd better or you'll be hearing from me on the phone. and that's NOT a good thing!" Meiling said as she walked to her car.  
  
"WE WILL! I PROMISE!" Sakura yelled as Meiling left in her car.  
  
"Let's go!" Eriol said. They drove back to the Li mansion. When they got back it was only 8:00. Tomoyo and Eriol were both tired so they went to their own SEPARATE rooms. Sakura took the chance and took her packed bags to move out but before she left the house, she left a little envelope addressed to Yelan on top of the bed. She walked out of the room and headed down the stairs. Then Sakura stepped out of the Li mansion and took her rental car and drove off. She had already called and made plans to stay at an apartment. She drove around and found it. She shut the car door and looked at her new home. 'Home sweet home.' Sakura thought as she entered the building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran walked in through the front door. He just went through hell and decided to check up on Sakura. He walked into the living and smiled to see his mother sleeping. He decided to walk to Sakura's room. As he walked in he didn't see Sakura in the bed but what he did see was a little envelope. He wondered what was inside even though it was addressed to his mother. He carefully opened to see a cherry blossom stationary, a sweet scent and a couple of tear drops on the letter. He closed his eyes and felt Sakura's aura from it. He quickly started to read the note.  
  
Dear Yelan,  
  
I'm sorry if you would prefer me to live at your house but as you can see, it is too hard for me to bear. I hope you understand. I have moved to a nice apartment building in Hong Kong and if you need to contact me in a case of emergency, please call my cell. I'm grateful for all your support and understanding and I hope to see you again soon.  
  
Love, Sakura  
  
P.S. Please don't tell Syaoran. Just tell him that I moved back to Japan.  
  
Syaoran read the letter in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Sakura moved out of the mansion and he couldn't believe that she didn't want him to know. He ran out of Sakura's room and quickly went into Tomoyo's room.  
  
"TOMOYO!" Syaoran screamed. He looked into the room to see Eriol on his knees and a small velvet box in his hand. Syaoran quickly backed out of the room.  
  
"It's okay! I already proposed!" Eriol said as Syaoran returned into the room. Tomoyo was wearing a white gold engagement ring on her finger. It had a big diamond in the middle and two smaller ones on the side.  
  
"Well. congratulations." Syaoran said dully.  
  
"You don't seem too happy. What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran. She would assume that he would have been happy for them. Something awful must have happened.  
  
"Read this." Syaoran said handing Sakura's letter to Tomoyo. Tomoyo read the part where it said dear Yelan. She stared at Syaoran.  
  
"Why are you reading a message that was addressed to your mother?"  
  
"Who cares! Just read it! Please." Syaoran said desperately as Tomoyo continued reading.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo started to scream and cry. Eriol lent his shoulder to Tomoyo to cry on as he read the letter. He read the letter in shock but knew that something like this was bound to happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Room 401. This is now my Hong Kong home." Sakura said as she walked inside. It was a nice apartment. It had a new kitchen, 2 bedrooms, a spacious living room and 2 bathrooms. Sakura dropped her bags and plopped down on the couch. This apartment once belonged to Touya when he attended Hong Kong University. Sakura turned on the television to see the news. She got bored and changed the channel. She was then watching a television drama with Japanese subtitles. (it was a Japanese channel!) She continued watching and then ended up sleeping. While she was doing this, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo took separate cars and looked to find every apartment complex in Hong Kong to find which one Sakura was in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I got tired and sleepy. DON'T MURDER ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plz. ok. I'll update as soon as possible and if you want me to contact you whenever I update leave your email address and say in ur review that you want me to inform you. K? Be bak in the next chappie! Ja ne!  
  
~cherrixwolf  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. New neighbor and promises

Back again! Ugh. I wuz grounded cuz of a fight me and mai bro had. and mai dad wouldn't even let me use Microsoft word.unless it wuz for hw. so I'm back from mai punishment and I hope you ppl review me again!  
  
One accident, 2 changed lives, true love, China, fortune cookies and a multibillionaire who wants Syaoran. What'll Sakura do? . MOVE ON?!?!?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 2 in the morning and all of Hong Kong was silent. There were a few cars on the road, like Tomoyo's, Eriol's and Syaoran's. They still have been looking for Sakura's whereabouts and haven't been successful. Syaoran was probably the one who was most worried about Sakura. He had searched over 20 apartment buildings while the others only got to 10.  
  
'Please, come back. Why did you leave? What made it so unbearable?' Syaoran thought as two shiny teardrops fell from his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the sun dawned, the bright rays shone upon Sakura's eyes. Slowly, Sakura sat up and then wondered whose couch she was sleeping on. Then she remembered last night's events. Moving out and trying to forget about Syaoran.  
  
'Trying. Syaoran. I can't forget you. I can't erase you from my mind. I'll never be over you. ever. Why?' Sakura thought as she rose from the couch and started to cook breakfast.  
  
Next door, someone woke up from smelling the food and followed his nose, and his nose led him right to Sakura's door. He could have sworn that yesterday no one was living in that apartment. He decided to knock the door.  
  
*Knock, Knock*  
  
"Who is it?" a sweet, cheerful female voice was heard from inside the apartment.  
  
"Um. your neighbor now, I guess." He stated.  
  
"Come on in." Sakura said as she opened the door. As she opened it she saw a male, just as tall as Syaoran. He had bright blue eyes and brunette hair. He smiled as he entered Sakura's apartment.  
  
"Konnichiwa! I'm Sakura Kinomoto from Japan and I'm here for a while. Nice to meet you." Sakura said as she held out her hand. The man was looked sort of shocked and then smiled as he shook hands with her. He looked at her in awe. She was absolutely beautiful. If only she was single.  
  
"Nihao. I'm Kiley Wong and I've lived in China all my life and I moved into this building when I was 18 years old. Nice to meet you too."  
  
"Have you had breakfast yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Would you like some?" Sakura asked. If she was going to live in this apartment, she needed at least one friend.  
  
"Sure." Kiley grinned as he gratefully received his breakfast. "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome." Sakura said as she joined Kiley at the little table and they both ate their breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have you had any luck?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie, I couldn't find her. Maybe Syaoran has." Eriol started.  
  
"DID ANYONE OF YOU."  
  
"No Syaoran."  
  
"Where can she be?" Syaoran asked as more sparkling tears feel from his amber eyes.  
  
". I have an idea."  
  
"Really? What Tomoyo?"  
  
"Well. I can't tell you. If it works, I'll tell you."  
  
"Fine." Syaoran said pouting but at the same time hoping that Sakura would be well. 'Sakura.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you so much. That was delicious!" Kiley complimented Sakura. Sakura just blushed and then responded.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So, why did you move here?" Kiley asked.  
  
"Can.Can you keep a secret?" Sakura asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah. I won't tell a single soul."  
  
"Well. it all started in Japan when I ended up in a car accident. The person in the other car was Syaoran Li, the love of my life. He had amnesia so he couldn't remember his present life. So his only memories are those in the 5th grade. He said that he wanted to come back to China to remember his past. And since I had a fashion show, I also came. Syaoran was really nice to me but I don't know how he feels about me. And then. this girl came into Syaoran's life saying that she was his fiancée. And then. I couldn't take it. I just ran. And now my life has come to this." Sakura said with tears coming out of both emerald eyes.  
  
"It's okay Sakura. Now explain a little more. Where were you before and who was the girl?" Kiley asked. At first he just wanted to ask Sakura out but he decided to comfort her. After all, he went through the same pain. sort of.  
  
"Well. I was living in the Li mansion. and."  
  
"WHAT? The. Li mansion? You mean the Li clan .but the only son they have is Xiao Lang."  
  
"Xiao Lang means little wolf and little wolf in Japanese is Syaoran."  
  
"Oh. wow." Kiley started to think. 'So she's desperately in love with Xiao Lang Li, but .there were never any newspaper articles saying that he was engaged. and the press would have somehow found that out. this is suspicious.'  
  
"And the girl's name was?"  
  
".Sae Ono." Sakura said sobbing in between. Kiley then mentally kicked himself. 'Who else would be evil enough that Sae to think of such a plan. guess what Sae. your gonna lose this round.' Kiley thought.  
  
"There, there Sakura. You'll find a way out of this." Kiley hugged Sakura and comforted her. Sakura let her tears get the best of her this time as she cried on Kiley's shoulder. She was happy to find a new friend that could help her through her pain.  
  
About an hour after Sakura finished crying, her cell phone rang. Sakura was sleeping so Kiley decided to pick up the phone.  
  
"Um. nihao?"  
  
"Who's this? Did I call the wrong number? Is this Sakura Kinomoto's cell phone?"  
  
"Yes it is." Kiley responded.  
  
"THEN WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SAKURA!"  
  
"Um. Sakura's taking a nap."  
  
"Taking a nap, my ass . give Sakura the phone."  
  
"But. then she'll wake up and it took forever for Sakura to stop crying and fall asleep."  
  
"Crying from what?"  
  
"Heartbreak. Some guy named Syaoran."  
  
"Syaoran? Xiao Lang? What did my cousin do. OH MY GOD! XIAO LANG YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!!!" Meiling screamed over the phone. loud enough for even Sakura to wake up.  
  
"Meiling-chan?" Sakura asked as she slowly woke up. She walked towards Kiley and received her cell phone. "Meiling-chan?"  
  
"Sakura? WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?! AND WHAT DID THAT GUY MEAN!?!?!? WHO IS HE?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Calm down Meiling. Here, I'll give you the address of the street. 13 Komodo Dr. Uptown Hong Kong and the room number is 401. We can talk about it there. or here." Sakura said as she slowly let her tiredness overcome her as she began to fall towards the floor. Kiley caught her in time and then picked up the phone.  
  
"Sakura just fell asleep. Come now. She really needs a close friend now." Kiley said as he hung up her phone.  
  
"Yes! I found out where she lives!" Meiling said as she found the area on the map where Sakura lived. Tomoyo's plan had worked. But first Meiling had to talk to Sakura before Tomoyo, Eriol, or Syaoran would find out about her whereabouts. Especially Syaoran. 'What happened between the two?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was about 4 in the afternoon when Sakura's apartment door was ringing. Kiley opened the door to see Meiling Li, another beautiful girl but she had ruby red eyes and short raven black hair. 'She looks so much like.'  
  
"Nihao! I'm Meiling Li. Is this Sakura's apartment?" Meiling asked. She thought that he was hot and wondered how Sakura met him.  
  
"Nihao. I'm Kiley Wong. I'm Sakura's new neighbor." Kiley said warmly as he shook hands with Meiling. He seemed to be attracted to her too. 'Sakura is so DAMN LUCKY! I am SO moving here.' Was Meiling's only thought while shaking hands. 'She looks so much like. her.but definitely prettier.' Kiley thought.  
  
"Sakura's over there." Kiley said pointing to her room.  
  
"But before that, they are some things that Sakura wouldn't tell me. Please, if you know anything, please tell me. Me, Tomoyo and Eriol have tried so hard to find out what's wrong with her and so is Syaoran.  
  
Kiley felt uncertain on what to do. He promised Sakura that he wouldn't tell but this might be for her own good. What should he do? Of course. Meiling's puppy eye's closed the discussion as Kiley spilt the beans.  
  
~~~Time pass~~~  
  
"How.How could this have happened?" Meiling asked trembling. She couldn't believe it. Sae, the accident.. The accident.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"What brought you to Hong Kong?" Meiling asked. They were sitting on a park bench. Sakura had called Tomoyo and Eriol on her cell phone on her way to the park with Meiling. They told her that they would catch up to her soon.  
  
"Um. It was a fashion show.and." Sakura didn't know whether to tell Meiling about the accident with Syaoran and the whole amnesia thing.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I came a couple weeks early to sight see Hong Kong. I also had a broken leg because of an accident but as you can see I'm fine now."  
  
"WHO THE HELL WAS IN THE OTHER CAR?!?!?!?!?!" Meiling asked ready to kick whosever ass it was in the other car.  
  
"Um.I never found out." Sakura quickly lied.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
'No wonder Sakura didn't want to tell.' Meiling thought as tears fell down her cheeks. Kiley lifted her head so they saw eye to eye.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll both figure this out." Kiley said cheerfully.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Now, so Syaoran has amnesia and this bitch named Sae says that she's his fiancée."  
  
"Watch that language Meiling." Kiley said playfully. Then something hit him. "What if Sae's been taking advantage of the amnesia and is just claiming to be his fiancée but really a bitch who wants Syaoran."  
  
"Oh my GOD! Then. she's lying. That little fucking bitch is lying! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HER!" Meiling said as she slammed the table with her fist.  
  
"Calm down. But the problem is that we don't have any evidence that this is exactly what is going on. This is still just a suspicion, a very good suspicion too." Kiley said.  
  
"But still!"  
  
"No buts Meiling. We have to prove that she's doing this and the only way to do that is to get it from her mouth."  
  
"How will." Meiling started.  
  
"Don't worry. I will." Kiley said silencing her with his fingers on her lips. Meiling started to blush as Kiley smiled.  
  
"I'm trusting you. So are Tomoyo and Eriol."  
  
"You can trust and believe in me." Kiley said smiling. In the background a yawning sound was made and Sakura came out the door. She seemed to finish her nap.  
  
"That sounds like Sakura."  
  
"Yup. You guys catch up, I'll be in my apartment." Kiley said as he walked out of the apartment and into his own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So is your plan working?" Syaoran and Tomoyo were outside in the Li clan gardens. They were sitting by a cherry tree that seemed very important to Syaoran.  
  
"I don't know Syaoran. I didn't get a call yet."  
  
"A call? From who?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo curiously.  
  
"An old friend."  
  
". do you think Sakura's alright?"  
  
"Hey. she's 22. She can handle herself." Tomoyo told Syaoran. He just smiled a hopeful smile.  
  
"Yeah. She can take care of herself. I believe in her." Syaoran said staring into the skies. He put his hand on the tree and smiled as he began to remember a little more.  
  
~Memories~  
  
"Mom?" The 11-year-old heartbroken Syaoran asked his mother.  
  
"Yes Syaoran?"  
  
"Could. could we plant a cherry tree in our backyard?" Yelan understanding what her son went through gladly agreed and the cherry tree was there ever since, for Syaoran. Planted on April 1st.  
  
~End of Memories~  
  
Tears trickled down Syaoran's face as he began to remember the pain he had when he left Sakura. He felt that this was the same pain as the one when he found out that Sakura left his house. Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo sat there watching Syaoran's tears fall from his face and onto the cherry tree. She smiled a little and then gave Syaoran a tissue. He took it but he didn't wipe his tears. He let those tears fall from his face and onto the tissue. Tomoyo sadly smiled and patted Syaoran's back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Meiling talked for about an hour or two when Meiling finally brought up a subject that Sakura was shocked to hear.  
  
"Sakura. why didn't you tell me?" Meiling asked her seriously.  
  
"Tell you what?" Sakura knew what Meiling was wondering but just in case.  
  
"About the accident, Syaoran's amnesia, and .that little slu.I mean Sae." Meiling said forthright.  
  
"I didn't want you to be involved in my problems. You'll have more things to worry about now. I just want you, Tomoyo, everyone to know that I'm capable of taking care of myself and that I don't need everyone else to solve my problems." Sakura said. Tears started to fall down her eyes but she held them in.  
  
"I just want you to know Sakura. You don't have to go through it alone. You're allowed to ask for help. and even if you don't need help, we worry about you, and you can't stop us from worrying. We worry because we care about you. So please, let us help?" Meiling told Sakura. Sakura's tears fell down her cheeks and smiled as she gave Meiling a hug.  
  
"Arigato. I'll let you help me." Sakura said wiping her tears.  
  
"Good." Meiling said happily, while in the other apartment a smile was seen.  
  
"Good job Meiling. Now lets bust Sae." Kiley said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?!" Tomoyo screamed over her cell phone. The person responded and Tomoyo screamed again.  
  
"YOU KNEW FOR A DAY AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The person on the other line became a little tired of having to repeat herself or say yes.  
  
"I did! Get over it Tomoyo. So what if I didn't tell you?"  
  
"IT WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN!"  
  
"Screw the plan. I got a lot of information from Kiley."  
  
"Who's Kiley?"  
  
"Sakura's new neighbor."  
  
"What does he look like?"  
  
"Um. enchanting blue eyes and he has flowing brunette hair and."  
  
"In other words, you think he's a hottie." Tomoyo said wrapping up Meiling's statement.  
  
".I guess you could say that." Meiling said turning a slight red.  
  
"You are SO blushing over the phone right now."  
  
"AM NOT!" Meiling said blushing harder.  
  
"Whatever. Don't deny it. Anyway, so where's Sakura?"  
  
"Not telling."  
  
"Oh come on! Tell!"  
  
"She's not ready yet, and first me and Kiley have to bust Sae's little scheme."  
  
"Scheme?"  
  
"Ok, get this. We think, as in I KNOW, that.that slut. took advantage of my poor cousin's amnesia and now is 'claiming' that she's his fiancée. It's the ONLY possible reason. I mean, Syaoran isn't the type to go out with a slut, never the less ask her to marry him."  
  
". I don't believe it."  
  
"I couldn't believe it either but Kiley told me that he'll find a way to get it out of Sae. He told me to trust him, and I do."  
  
"I just hope this works."  
  
"Me too, Tomoyo, me too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So. will it work? Who'll win? Will Sae get busted? .yeah.well wait for the next chappie! The more reviews I get, the more on time I'll type. I'm planning on every Saturday/Sunday to update (a.k.a. weekly). Sadly, to say. I have GEPA soon. stupid NJ.. Well. I might have to delay that a little. But I'll try my best! Arigato! Ja ne!  
  
~cherrixwolf ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Tears

Disclaimer: .in a whispering tone CCS belongs to CLAMP. but the rest of the characters are mine!!!!!!!! .which is a slut and a helpful/friendly/ hot(in Meiling's opinion. ^.~) person.sigh .not much. oh well.  
  
One accident, 2 changed lives, true love, China, fortune cookies and a multibillionaire who wants Syaoran. What'll Sakura do? . give into her friend's worries and beat that multibillionaire's ass!!!!!!! ^^ (I chewing gum.)  
  
F.Y.I. Sakura still doesn't know about the whole Sae pretending to be fiancée scheme. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiley sat in his bed as he thought about what happened the previous day. 'A new neighbor that I volunteered to help, I met her hot friend (Meiling), I spilt the beans, and now I'm ready to bust that slutty bitch's ass!' Kiley sighed as he thought about Sae and his past with her..  
  
~Kiley's past~  
  
"How could you do this to me?!?!?!?!" said the boy.  
  
"I don't like you anymore! Now go away!" Sae screamed as she broke up with another boyfriend. Sae was considered to be the prettiest and popular girl in the collage. If you were her boyfriend for a week, you were considered lucky. Kiley looked at the scene and sighed.  
  
"What type of satisfaction do you get from that?" Kiley said out loud in the hallway.  
  
"What the hell is your problem? Huh?" Sae said as she turned her face toward the voice's owner.  
  
"Oh. It's just you." Sae said with a tone of disgust in her voice.  
  
"I have a name Sae."  
  
"Whatever. Now you just shut the hell up." Sae said as she went to her next class.  
  
Kiley looked at her receding figure. Secretly he liked her, but not the attitude. When they were five, they were best friends. She was the sweetest five year old that Kiley could remember. Now she transformed into a crazy bitchy girl. 'What happened to the Sae I knew?' Kiley thought as he went to his next class.  
  
~End of past~  
  
Kiley remembered asking Sae that question. He also remembered her response.  
  
~~~  
  
"What happened to you? What happened to the sweet little girl I knew and grew up with?"  
  
"She disappeared and if I were you, I wouldn't plan on seeing her ever again because she isn't returning." Sae said as she walked away.  
  
~~~  
  
Kiley let a few tears flow from his eyes before he let them stop. As he wiped away his past tear, a knock was heard. Kiley wondered who it was and then assumed it was Sakura.  
  
"Come on in."  
  
"um. is Sakura Kinomoto here?" Tomoyo looked around to see a guy. the same guy that Meiling explained. 'What was his name again. Kiley.rite.'  
  
"She's next door, why?"  
  
"Oh. Sorry to disturb you, Kiley." Tomoyo shut Kiley's door.  
  
Kiley blinked a couple of time and then decided to ask the stranger how she knew his name and why she was looking for Sakura. He walked out to see Tomoyo deciding between the two doors around his apartment, to find out, which one Sakura lived in.  
  
"Um. how do you know my name?"  
  
"Oh.sorry. That must of freaked you out. Hi. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's best friend." Tomoyo said shaking his hand.  
  
"Thanks for the intro but. I still don't know how you knew my name."  
  
"Oh right. well. Meiling told me about you." Tomoyo said. Then she stared at the two doors again. "Um. do you know which one Sakura lives in?"  
  
"Yeah. Number 401. That one." Kiley said pointing.  
  
"Arigato!" Tomoyo said as she walked towards Sakura's apartment door. Kiley returned to his own apartment. He blushed when he remembered that Tomoyo told him that Meiling told her who he was. It might not mean anything at all, but he didn't care. Kiley was glad. He's finally over her (Sae) and now he's moving on and already he thought that he might've met the girl that he was destined for. But right now, he was glad that she noticed him. of course. he didn't know how much she noticed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was sitting down on the couch watching television when she heard a knock on the door. She wasn't expecting anyone at the moment so she walked towards the door. As soon as she opened it, she received a big hug.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed as she smiled to see her best friend again.  
  
".Tomoyo. What a surprise!" Sakura said smiling. "Tea?"  
  
"Iie. But I would like an explanation, instead Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said in a serious tone.  
  
"What do you want an explanation for?" Sakura knew like she did with Meiling but it never hurt to ask. Then, the question was asked.  
  
"Why did you leave the Li mansion?" Sakura's face fell as she put on her serious face again.  
  
"Oh come on. You probably read the letter I gave to Yelan. What more is there to it?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? You had us all worried!" Tomoyo said.  
  
".I thought that if I wrote my whereabouts on the letter, Syaoran might've read it." Sakura said sadly.  
  
"Sakura." Tomoyo responded and then hugged her best friend again. While Tomoyo went to hug her, Sakura noticed something different about Tomoyo. The different thing about her was the sparkle on her finger.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yeah Sakura?"  
  
"Did Eriol propose?!?!?!?!?!" Sakura pointed to the radiant ring on Tomoyo's finger.  
  
".hai."  
  
"OH MY GOD! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MEILING DIDN'T TELL ME EITHER!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well. I didn't tell her."  
  
"Tell me more! How did he propose? When did he .." Sakura continued to talk and ask questions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran spent the whole morning sleeping. He hadn't had much sleep since Sakura went missing. He had been ignoring Sae a lot and Sae didn't like it either. Yelan walked into her son's room to see her son there sleeping. She smiled and put her hand on his forehead. Strangely, it was warmer that usual. She checked his temperature to find that he had a fever of 102 Fahrenheit. She quickly put on a cold towel on his head, but it didn't seem to help. Yelan quickly called the doctor.  
  
"Syaoran? Are you okay, son?" Yelan asked worried.  
  
".Sakura."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura had just found out about the whole story with Tomoyo's engagement. She was sort of mad that Syaoran ruined the moment.but this was before she found out why.  
  
"Syaoran ruined the proposal. of all the." Sakura's love for Syaoran totally disappeared. for the moment. He ruined a precious moment of her best friend's life.  
  
"Sakura. he didn't ruin it. besides, he had a reason to interrupt."  
  
"What?" Sakura asked dully.  
  
"Syaoran just read the note that you wrote to Yelan. The letter, he found it and was worried sick about you. He cares about you. He loves you, he just doesn't totally realize it yet." Sakura was shocked to hear about Syaoran's actions. At first she couldn't believe that he read it but then she was so happy to hear that he was worried about her and that Tomoyo believes that he loves her. Sakura felt better but she still wanted to hear those words out of Syaoran's mouth, telling her that. he loved her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meiling was brainstorming outside at a public park. She was just sitting on the bench and writing possible ideas. Her paper was about three quarters full. If you looked closely at Meiling's eyes, you could tell that they were filled with determination, to get Sakura and Syaoran, together and of course beating the crap out of Sae...  
  
She sat there alone in the middle of the park. It started to rain but she didn't care. She was protected by the tree's branches. Then the wind started to howl and it became fierce. Meiling quickly put her ideas in a folder and started to walk home. As she was walking on the sidewalk, wet and cold, she suddenly didn't get colder or wetter. She looked up to see an umbrella and the umbrella's owner was none other than Kiley. He smiled as she looked as his face. She blushed and walked under the umbrella.  
  
"Thank you." Meiling said with her teeth a little chattering. Kiley noticed this and took off his jacket and put it on her. Meiling started to protest but he kept on insisting and he was more stubborn that Meiling. She finally accepted the jacket and gratefully used it. She felt bad because Kiley was walking with no jacket because of her. She suddenly felt her chest becoming warm and butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She smiled as she walked with Kiley towards the subway station.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NANI?!?!?!" Tomoyo was shocked to hear what the person had to say.  
  
"It's not that bad right?" Tomoyo asked hopefully.  
  
"It's THAT BAD? I'll be right there. Tell Eriol that I'll be right there." Tomoyo said as she hung up her cell phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Sakura asked.  
  
".It was Yelan."  
  
"Is Eriol okay?"  
  
"He's fine."  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
".Syaoran's sick. He has a really high fever." Tomoyo said. Sakura gasped as she felt tears streamed down her cheeks like an automatic response.  
  
".Is it. really that bad?"  
  
"I'm not too sure. But she asked me if I could take you to the Li mansion with me." Tomoyo said praying that she would accept.  
  
"I'll go." Sakura said as she wiped her tears, grabbed a jacket, and left with Tomoyo to the Li mansion. Of course, they bumped into Kiley and Meiling.  
  
"Meiling?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Tomoyo? What are you doing here? And where are you taking Sakura?" Meiling questioned.  
  
"I'm going with Tomoyo to the Li mansion." Sakura responded.  
  
"Why?" Kiley asked.  
  
"Syaoran's sick."  
  
"NANI?!?!" Meiling was shocked. Syaoran almost never got sick.  
  
"Do you want to come with us?" Sakura asked quietly.  
  
"Sure." Meiling and Kiley answered as they all proceeded towards Tomoyo's car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked in his delirious condition. He was very sick but the only thing he seemed concerned about was Sakura.  
  
"Shhh. Quiet down Syaoran. You're sick. Don't you worry about Sakura. She's coming." Yelan said smiling.  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran responded as he fell back to sleep. Eriol put a new cold cloth on Syaoran's head.  
  
"The doctor was on the phone and said he couldn't come." Eriol told Yelan. Yelan sighed. Her son was sick, his sisters were on a vacation to England, and no one was there except her, Wei, and Eriol to take care of Syaoran. Yelan looked at the time. It was already 10 at night. Would her son's fever get better or worse?  
  
Just then the front doors to the Li mansion were opened and in stepped Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling and Kiley. Kiley seemed amazed that one could actually live in a house so big. Sakura ran immediately to Syaoran's room, as fast as her legs would go. She opened the door and was panting. Inside she saw a fast asleep Syaoran and Eriol, Yelan, and Wei all at his bedside. She walked slowly to the sleeping figure. She smiled and sat down beside his bed. Yelan motioned the rest to leave and then Wei, Yelan, and Eriol left Sakura alone with Syaoran in the room. As soon as they left, Sakura started to caress Syaoran's hair. She smiled and tears started to fall once again.  
  
"Tears. again. Syaoran, do you know what I did?" Sakura asked the sleeping Syaoran. She just grinned and continued. "I tried to run away from my feelings and get over you. You know what? That's not as easy as it sounds. Why isn't it that easy, you might ask? That's because. I love you but the only reason why I never told you is that I don't think I have a place in your heart. If it wasn't for that accident, we wouldn't have seen each other and you would've married Sae anyway but I've always wondered, was destiny the one that caused the accident? Did destiny want you and me to meet again? Or was it just an accidental mistake that destiny put in? My heart wishes that destiny wants us together and I want to listen to my heart. But right now, I just hope that you get better. I know when you wake up, you probably won't remember this whole conversation that we had. maybe its better that way. I just told you how I felt and if you remember I hope. that you feel the same way. Goodnight my little wolf." Sakura said as she kissed Syaoran's forehead and walked out slowly.  
  
Tomoyo and everyone else, who had been listening in, quickly pretended that they weren't. Sakura gave a quick smile to everyone and went down to the kitchen. As she went downstairs, everyone stopped his or her little act.  
  
Yelan and the others were listening in on Sakura's conversation and was deeply moved and glad. They knew that now, more determined than ever, they must get the two together. Everyone outside listening in also believed that destiny was in charge of the accident, that destiny did want them to meet, and that destiny wanted them to be together. forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cliffy! I'm planning on busting Sae's little plan next chappie and then probably. the epilogue. TT.TT .I have to let go of the fic. TT.TT I feel so sad.depressed. gotta think of a new summary of a new story and get out of my writer's block stage of my other story. I'm still not too sure about how many more chappies will come, but I know that I'll have to part with this story soon. But you guys might not get a chappie next Saturday, so you might have to wait till the week after that, the 22nd, I think. stupid GEPA. I hate New Jersey. grr. I just hope that I end this story with at least 50 reviews. Well. I might post 2 or more chapters but as you can see, it's gonna end soon, with S&S.(I've been torturing you ppl). E&T (Tomoyo and Eriol. u probably wonder when the wedding is.hehe), and M&K (Meiling and Kiley!) Well till next time! L8ter!  
  
~cherrixwolf  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Confessions Complete

Disclaimer: when I become rich, I will buy CLAMP. but until then, CLAMP owns CCS and I don't!!!!!!!!  
  
I hate the GEPAS! The only good thing about them is that I don't get any homework from my academic subjects. but that'll change soon. Anyways, sorry for boring you and on with the FIC!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura sat in the kitchen. She stared at the table slouching. 'What am I gonna do if Syaoran does remember? What should I tell him? What will he say?' Sakura sat at the table as she thought of the repercussions of her confession. (oh.vocab word. ^^. too much sugar! ^^ ooh. it rhymes too! ^^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran stirred in his sleep. Slowly he opened his eyes. He woke up to see that he was in his room and that a cold wet towel was placed upon his head. But at the moment, all he could think about was his dream. He dreamt that Sakura was crying. She told him that she was crying because of him. She told him that, she loved him. She told him that she thought that she didn't have a place in his heart. Was he dreaming?  
  
'Probably.' Syaoran told himself. There was absolutely no way that the girl of his dreams actually loved him back. But .it all felt so real. She talked about how she wanted destiny to bring them together and on how she wanted to believe that destiny did do that. But. is it really true? It can't be, right? But.  
  
~Flashback~ (too lazy to put it in bold.)  
  
There's a secret romance blooming! Go for it, in spite of your hesitation.  
  
Lucky Numbers 2,7,13,17,37,46  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
'What was that fortune cookie talking about anyway? Secret romance? Well. if there is any secret one, it definitely didn't mean Sae. But. in spite of you hesitation? Well. I do hesitate when it comes to thinking about possibly confessing to Sakura. So. what does it all mean? Does it mean that maybe, that wasn't a dream? Was Sakura truly there? In spite of all my hesitation, I should confess to her? I don't know what to think anymore. I do love Sakura but. what about Sae.not that I like her. I hate that bitch.but if I do.exactly how did I propose to her anyway? If only I got my memories back. every single piece to solve this puzzle.' Syaoran thought. But he still wondered what the fortune cookie message meant. He thought hard and long and then let his weariness overcome him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meiling sat outside on a bench in the Li gardens. She took out her "ideas" (^.~). There were a couple of anvils and blood gushing out of Sae's head drawings but then there were some more serious and less violent ones too. (I am expressed in Meiling's anger! . I also think a majority of you have the same anger that I do!) Meiling sighed. There was not much she could do to help Sakura and Syaoran. Meiling looked into the sky as she remembered what Sakura said.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Tears. again. Syaoran, do you know what I did?" Sakura asked the sleeping Syaoran. She just grinned and continued. "I tried to run away from my feelings and get over you. You know what? That's not as easy as it sounds. Why isn't it that easy, you might ask? That's because. I love you but the only reason why I never told you is that I don't think I have a place in your heart. If it wasn't for that accident, we wouldn't have seen each other and you would've married Sae anyway but I've always wondered, was destiny the one that caused the accident? Did destiny want you and me to meet again? Or was it just an accidental mistake that destiny put in? My heart wishes that destiny wants us together and I want to listen to my heart. But right now, I just hope that you get better. I know when you wake up, you probably won't remember this whole conversation that we had. maybe its better that way. I just told you how I felt and if you remember I hope. that you feel the same way. Goodnight my little wolf."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
After Sakura told Syaoran that "secretly" (yeah. rite.), Meiling was more motivated than ever to get the two together. Meiling crumpled another piece of paper. All of her plans seem either too violent (^^'). or too impossible. There was nothing she could do. What kind of friend was she?  
  
Kiley walked around the garden and saw Meiling sitting on the bench. He smiled and walked over to her. But instead of walking over to her. he decided to sneak up on her. He walked slowly and quietly.but not quietly enough for Meiling. She quickly turned her head and received an unexpected kiss from Kiley. Kiley thought that his plans worked a WHOLE lot better than expected. With his lips still on hers, he embraced her. Meiling felt so warm in his arms and wished the moment would never end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What kind of best friend am I?" Tomoyo walked back and forth in the Li mansion hallway.  
  
"The best there is sweetie." Eriol commented.  
  
"If I'm the best.is this the best I can do? My friend is in pain and I don't know what to do! What should I do, Eriol? What should I do?" Eriol looked at his fiancée seriously and answered.  
  
"I think that you should go downstairs and talk to Sakura. Just being there and listening might be the best thing for her now."  
  
"You're right honey. Arigato." Tomoyo smiled as she planted a soft, warm kiss on Eriol's lips and went down to comfort Sakura. Eriol smiled as he watched his fiancée descend down the stairway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unknown to Tomoyo, someone was already comforting Sakura. It was none other than Yelan calming Sakura down about her predicament.  
  
"Everything will be fine. My little Xiao-Lang will be able to see through it."  
  
".I shouldn't be so selfish. He already has a fiancée. Why should I ruin his life with my selfishness?" Sakura asked as tears began to form in her beautiful emerald eyes and she stared at the table.  
  
"You're not being selfish. Selfish is the last thing you're doing. You're fighting for love. That's what you're doing." Sakura's chin raised a little to see Yelan's eyes glowing with determination. Sakura smiled not only to see Yelan's determinated eyes but to see a pair of glistening amethyst eyes as well.  
  
"Yelan's right Sakura. You're not being selfish at all. Being selfish is the last thing you'd ever do, remember that." Tomoyo said grinning at her best friend.  
  
"Thank you so much for comforting me. I feel so much more better now." Sakura said smiling radiantly at the two women. Sakura noticed that Meiling wasn't there. Wondering where her other friend was, she excused herself and then went outside to find Meiling. of course. when she found her. Meiling was a bit. occupied. with Kiley. that is.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where am I?" Syaoran asked groaning. Eriol was sitting at his bedside. Knowing Syaoran and his well. attitude towards Eriol. you can guess what happens.  
  
"Oh great. I must be in hell." Syaoran mumbled.  
  
"Really. I can't imagine being in hell. of course, if I died, I am most certain that I'd go to heaven." Eriol said smirking.  
  
"Yeah.right." Syaoran said as he sat in an upright position.  
  
"Anyway, how are you my cute little descendant?"  
  
"In hell. not just because you either, believe or not. I have issues that are giving me quite a headache."  
  
"Does this have to do with a person with the name meaning cherry blossom?" Eriol said grinning.evilly. Syaoran just blushed.  
  
"I assume that as a yes."  
  
"Don't assume. Especially when it comes to me." Syaoran replied coldly.  
  
"Well, since I am your ancestor and best friend (Syaoran gags), I can assume things about you. And I know that I am correct, or am I not? If I'm not, who are you thinking about?" and then to provoke Syaoran, "Sae?"  
  
"Hell no! What's your problem?!?!"  
  
"My problem? You're the one who proposed!" Eriol told Syaoran. His plan was working.  
  
"I don't remember! Maybe. I didn't even propose!" Syaoran screamed. 'Bingo.' Eriol thought as Syaoran just processed what he just said.  
  
"Maybe.maybe I didn't even propose." Syaoran thought it over. 'If I didn't propose. which is highly possible. I mean I don't even feel anything for her. She's like one of those flirty bitches from high school. I HIGHLY DOUBT that I proposed to her. And if I didn't propose. I can confess to Sakura freely. And I can finally be rid of her!' (GO SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Well." Eriol asked.  
  
"For first and ONLY time in my life. Thank you, Eriol." Syaoran said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now what were you two doing?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Um. well. you see. we have this play that we have to do. And he's supposed to kiss me." Meiling said. 'This is the corniest excuse yet. then again, I'm talking to Sakura.'  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" Sakura said as she read Meiling's thoughts.  
  
"Um."  
  
"Hey! You don't see us doing this to you and your love. why do it to us?" Kiley asked. Sakura and Meiling blushed. Sakura blushed at the comment about her and then Meiling blushed because of the analogy he used.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran looked at the scene from his window. He noticed an unfamiliar face. He wondered who he was and what they were doing at his house. especially near Sakura. (jumping into conclusions.) He got out of bed and put on a jacket (because he was forced to by Wei and Eriol) and went out into the garden.  
  
Syaoran entered the garden to see Sakura and Meiling blushing. Syaoran wondered what was going on. Then he was Kiley. He felt a tad bit of jealousy. 'Is Sakura blushing because of him?' Syaoran face fell and he slowly walked away. Sakura noticed him and called his name.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran turned his head to see Sakura waving at him.  
  
"Come over here! I want you to meet somebody!" Syaoran walked over and saw Kiley. Kiley gave a smile and in return got a death glare from Syaoran. Not knowing what was going on, Kiley just shook Syaoran's hand.  
  
"Hi. I'm Kiley Wong."  
  
"Hi. I'm Syaoran Li or better known in China as Xiao-Lang Li."  
  
"So this is your cousin Meiling?" Kiley whispered.  
  
"Yup. The famous Xiao Lang Li."  
  
"Syaoran." Meiling said nervously.  
  
"Yea Meiling."  
  
"I want to tell you something about Kiley."  
  
"What is it?" Syaoran asked unenthused.  
  
"Well. Sakura kinda caught us.well. kissing."  
  
"KISSING?!?!?!? That was NOT what you two were doing. You were like. making out.. Madly too." Sakura added.  
  
"EW! I did NOT have to know about my cousin's love life. Especially her making out with a guy!" Syaoran said.  
  
"So does that mean you two are together?" Sakura asked. Meiling looked into Kiley's eyes and replied.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"And I know so." Kiley said as he kissed her again. Syaoran absolutely disgusted by the scene, slowly walked away and Sakura tagged along.  
  
'This is my chance.' Syaoran thought as he and Sakura walked back inside the Li mansion.  
  
"Um. Sakura. could you follow me?" Syaoran asked as Sakura nodded. Syaoran led Sakura to his room. Syaoran and Sakura sat on the bed. Sakura wondered what Syaoran was going to say.  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran said inhaling all the air he possibly could.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you confess to me?" Syaoran asked exhaling the air he took in. Sakura's face became a shocked face as she heard what Syaoran said.  
  
"Please. tell me the truth Sakura. I need to know." Syaoran told her. Sakura looked up into his eyes and told him the honest truth.  
  
"What kinda confession?" Sakura asked. She had to make sure it was the one she thought it was or.  
  
"The kind of confession where one says, I love you." Syaoran said. Sakura gasped. He did hear her. She closed her eyes and took a big breath.  
  
"I did. I told you that I loved you, I still love you and probably always will. Forever and ever I'll love you but I can't. It's not right. You have a fiancée and I shouldn't ruin something you have because I don't. If you're happy, I'm happy." Sakura said as glittering tears flowed down her cheeks. Syaoran looked at Sakura. She loved him. It wasn't a dream. Syaoran looked at Sakura and asked her.  
  
"Sakura. is this a dream?" Syaoran had to make sure.  
  
"No."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Really. I really love you and nothing can change that." Sakura said as the tears flowed down her cheeks faster. Syaoran gazed at Sakura. Sakura lifted her face to meet Syaoran's eyes as he slowly inched toward her. Sakura let her feelings overcome her and then she slowly inched towards him too. In a second, their lips met each other's. They both felt warmth from each other. After a couple of minutes, Syaoran pulled away and looked at Sakura.  
  
"Wo ai ne, Sakura. I love you and only you. If there is anyone that has a place in my heart, it's you." Syaoran said as he leaned and kissed her again, but more passionately than the previous one. Sakura kept on crying but this time, crying tears of joy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone waited impatiently outside to see what would happen. They had all done their part and they had to see if it paid off or not. The doorknob budged a little and then it stopped moving. Not being able to control herself, Yelan took the key and turned the doorknob. Everyone went inside to see the two kissing.  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed at the sight. Eriol grinned, Meiling and Kiley smiled while Yelan was crying. Finally, her son will be happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later when Sakura and Syaoran had some private time, which is harder than it sounds, Syaoran asked Sakura something.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yea?" Sakura replied with her head on his shoulders.  
  
"Do you remember your confession?"  
  
"Which one?" Sakura asked.  
  
"The one where you thought I was sleeping."  
  
"What about it?" Sakura asked yawning.  
  
"I just wanted to say, I do think that destiny wanted us together and that the accident didn't happen for a random reason." Syaoran said as he stared into Sakura's eyes. She smiled back and they leaned in again for a passionate kiss. Sakura was the one who pulled away this time.  
  
"What wrong Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Two questions, my little wolf, that I'm very interested in finding out the answer to."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Did you ever kiss Sae?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"And. exactly what are we going to do to Sae?"  
  
"Um."  
  
"well?"  
  
"Let's leaving the ass kicking ideas to Meiling and Kiley. I'm too tired to think." Syaoran said.  
  
"But." Sakura started but was cut off when Syaoran's lips touched hers, shutting her up instantly. He held her in his strong arms and she felt safe and warm. She shut her eyes and let the moment continue. Syaoran smiled seeing his tired little cherry blossom in his arms. He kissed her forehead and began to stroke her hair.  
  
"Good night my cherry blossom."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"KAWAIINESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo said in a whispering scream. She was happy for her best friend and her other friend, finally, they will be happy.  
  
"Quiet down my dear. You'll get their attention." Eriol said in a whispering tone. He too was very happy for them. He looked at Tomoyo's beautiful figure and then back at the kissing couple. he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Tomoyo."  
  
"Yeah Eriol?" Tomoyo asked as she received a passionate kiss.  
  
"So damn tempting. Don't look so beautiful sweetie." Eriol joked. Tomoyo laughed as their lips locked again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiley and Meiling watched Syaoran kissing Sakura and Eriol kissing Tomoyo, obviously. Kiley wanted some action too. He grinned evilly at Meiling. Meiling just gave him a cold glare.  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
"No. I'm not giving in." Meiling said.  
  
"Well." Kiley left and then came back with a rose. "Now?" (yup! Desperate!)  
  
"No."  
  
".um. I know!" Kiley said as he gave the deadly puppy eye look. He heard about this move from Eriol. Eriol told him that it works all the time and is 99.9% guaranteed as long as the person loves you as much as you love them. Though he didn't know Meiling for long, he knew that she was the one.. Now. she had to pass the test.  
  
Meiling looked at Kiley. 'No.not the puppy eyes!!!!!!!!!!!!' Meiling had the look of defeat on her face and then gave into Kiley's pleading.  
  
"Fine." Meiling said as she received more kisses from Kiley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yelan walked through her house. First she saw her niece making out with her guest (not a pretty sight.from her point of view). then she saw Tomoyo making out with Eriol. (then again. they're engaged). and then she walked into the living room to see her son with Sakura in his arms. She smiled and then was interrupted when the guards called in to the mansion. Yelan spoke into the intercom.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, Mrs. Li. a Sae Ono is here and asking for permission to come in. What should we do?"  
  
"Don't let her in. I don't want her stepping close anywhere near my son." Yelan firmly replied.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" The guard replied. As soon as she turned off the intercom, a screeching noise was heard.  
  
Sakura woke unexpectedly from her slumber. She heard something was wrong. She stared into Syaoran's eyes. He looked at her too and they headed towards the front door. On their way there, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, and Kiley joined them. They saw Yelan's face filled with shock as she pointed out at the scene outside. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm bak! I guess I found some time to write. But I wuz still wondering whether to give it to u pplz or not! gets death glares from crowd then again. I wuz OBVIOUSLY gonna give it to ya! R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!!!!!!!!!! faster you review. the more happier I feel, and the more accurately on time the chappies come out! SUSPENSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I'm done now. I'm like that at times. don't mind me! Kinda scary on how there was a Meiling/Kiley moment. dunno how that got in there. I guess is personality is also still based on the one from Peach Girl. Of course. that's where I got his name. and that evil slutty bitch/whore/hoe/. yeah. don't mind me ^^. hey. why is slutty coming up on the word check. __ __' . andyways.Arigato to ALL of those who reviewed me! Each and every one of them made me feel better as I still think I'm a crappy writer. I look up to other fellow fanfiction.net authors. ^^. Since this is my second fic, I'm so surprised that it turned out so well. I doubt that half of you would even bother to read the crap that I wrote on the bottom but if you do. Arigato! Ja ne!  
  
~cherrixwolf  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. Worrying and a Moment That Won't Ever Be...

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura. but not for too long!!!!!!!!! ^.~  
  
I'M BAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DID YA MISS ME? . probably not. too high on sugar. again. apple pie good. very. anywayz on wit the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone looked outside. Sae's limo crashed the front gates of the driveway. Sakura looked on in horror as she saw most of the beautiful gardens, destroyed under the wheels. Meiling's eyes were filled with fire and anticipation to kick that dirty bitch's behind. (strange. it sounds sort of. sophisticated.) Kiley shook his head left to right. He knew that this would only be the beginning of Sae's rage.  
  
Sae's car screeched onto the steps leading to the Li mansion. Sae got out of the car and stomped her way over to Yelan. Then, she slapped Yelan's cheek. A little blood trickled out of Yelan's lips.  
  
"How could you NOT INVITE ME IN! I'M YOUR FUTURE DAUGHTER IN-LAW!!!!!!" Sae screamed, as she was just about to slap Yelan again when her hand was stopped by a hand with a strong grip.  
  
"How dare you slap my mother!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled at Sae's face. Sae was thinking at first that Syaoran would take her side and then she gave him a puppy-eye look.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it Syaoran sweetie." Sae said flickering her eyelashes. Kiley looked on disgusted, Meiling looked just about ready to murder her, Eriol just stood there waiting, Tomoyo squealed for the exciting footage that she was getting and Sakura looked on wondering what would happen next.  
  
"One, a stranger can NEVER address me by my name. Two, NEVER call me sweetie. the only one who has the privilege of calling me that is Sakura. Three, NEVER LAY ANOTHER HAND ON MY MOTHER. and I don't care if murder is illegal or not." Syaoran said coldly. Sakura kneeled down next to the sitting Yelan. Sae glared at Sakura.  
  
"This is all HER FAULT! Can't you see Syaoran? She's tricking you with her lies and she just wants you for your money. She doesn't want us to be happy."  
  
"She doesn't want YOU to be happy! NEVER call me by my first name and that description of Sakura. haha. that sounds exactly like YOU!" Syaoran cut her off and screamed in her face. Sae couldn't believe. her ever so perfect plan was failing. She looked at all the faces in that area.  
  
"YOU! You're the one behind ALL OF THIS!" Sae said pointing.  
  
"Sadly to say, I can't take all the credit. Face it, you lost." Kiley said staring coldly at Sae. Sae looked at Kiley in disgust. Then she just smirked at him and then laughed in a cruel voice.  
  
"Don't you worry. This isn't over yet! I'll be back for you Syaoran, and then, you'll be all mine and she will be just a mere memory of your past." Sae walked back into her limo and drove away.  
  
Syaoran stood there and then feared for what Sae might do. Does that mean that she might kill her? Kill his cherry blossom? Syaoran felt scared. truly afraid for the first time in his life. He's never really ever felt anything like this. at all. Syaoran walked over to Sakura and held her in his arms. Sakura felt so warm and secure and tears trickled down Syaoran's face. Sakura kissed away his tears and then her lips met his.  
  
"Don't worry Syaoran. Nothing will happen to me or you, or anyone here." Sakura whispered. Syaoran gave Sakura a weak smile.  
  
"I'm still. not too."  
  
"Shh. my little wolf. Nothing will happen. I promise. Pinky swear." Sakura said as her pinky and Syaoran's pinky intertwined in a promise. Sakura smiled and then yawned.  
  
"Better get you to bed." Syaoran said as he carried her in his arms to her previous guest bedroom. Sakura snuggled into her head in his chest and then fell asleep.  
  
Syaoran arrived to the third floor to see that his cherry blossom was already asleep. He put a smile on his face and laid her down on her bed. He tucked her in.  
  
"Goodnight, my sweet little cherry blossom." Syaoran said as his lips brushed her forehead. Sakura half awake gave a smile.  
  
"I'm not little ." Sakura said turning onto her side. Syaoran grinned and then started to walk out of the room. Then, he stopped and then walked back to and sat right by Sakura's bedside. He wouldn't let anything happen to Sakura. he swore on his life, nothing would happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yelan looked from the door to see her son still awake in Sakura's room. She slowly opened the door and entered. She smiled and sat next to Syaoran.  
  
"Overprotective of your cherry blossom?" She said in a teasing voice.  
  
"Hai. I won't let anything happen to her." Syaoran responded to his mother while stroking Sakura's hair.  
  
"I look at her, and I see why you fell for her. And you got lucky to capture her heart." Yelan said.  
  
"I know I am."  
  
"Are you getting your old memories back yet?" Yelan asked wondering.  
  
"All I know is that I didn't propose to Sae. And. something else." Syaoran said as he started to remember a scene from his past.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Why won't you go out with me? What is so wrong about me that you don't like me?" Sae asked in an innocent tone.  
  
"I love someone else. Now go bother some other guy." Syaoran said.  
  
"Get over her then. Am I bothering you? Well too bad, you're gonna have to get used to it." Sae said changing the tone in her voice.  
  
"Listen to me and listen good. I don't want to see your filthy face again. I love someone else and I'm NOT going to get over her. You just go back to your office or something. GO AWAY NOW!" Syaoran yelled as he pushed her out of his office. Sae fell and was in a sitting position outside of Syaoran's office on the hallway carpet. She stood up and brushed away the dirt from her clothes.  
  
'Just you wait Syaoran. You will see me, and then you will be my boyfriend.' Sae said as she walked away from Syaoran's office door.  
  
~End Of Flashback~  
  
"Well. that memory clears up some of the suspicions that I had about the fake engagement. Definitely no way that proposed to a person that I said that I told her that I didn't ever want to see her face again. Nope, definitely not. And. I told her that I had loved someone else." Syaoran said trying to recollect the memories of his office room.  
  
It was a forest green colored room. It had a huge desk in the middle where he worked. On that desk was a computer, a light, a clock, a calendar, a stack of paper needed to be signed, and picture frames. Syaoran closed his eyes and tried to think hard about the pictures on that desk. Then he saw something that he was looking for (looking at the room in his mind). It was the same exact picture that he had in his room at home. He looked at more of the pictures. There were so many pictures of his family but mostly friends. or mostly Sakura. There were several shots taken of Sakura and Syaoran near the big cherry tree at the Tomoeda elementary school.  
  
Syaoran smiled as he remembered the pictures on his desk. The pictures that were taken of his sweet Sakura. Now he knew for sure that he and Sakura were meant to be together. He knew that the person he loved at that time and always will love will be Sakura. Nothing or no one was going to separate them.  
  
Yelan smiled as she saw that her son's memories were coming back to him. She knew that he discovered his past again and knew what to do in his life now.  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that, I can't let anything happen to Sakura. I can't. I won't." Syaoran said in a determined voice.  
  
"Didn't I say that nothing would happen to any of us?" Sakura asked staring at Syaoran. She was still laying down in the bed and it looked like she just woke up.  
  
"..... you did." Syaoran said.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that you listen." Sakura said giggling.  
  
"Hey! Did you think that I didn't!"  
  
". sometimes. You're very stubborn sometimes. you know that?"  
  
"I AM NOT!" Syaoran said in disbelief. Sakura and Yelan just burst into laughter.  
  
"Maybe I am." Syaoran said realizing his behavior.  
  
"Of course you are." Sakura responded.  
  
"Go back to sleep." Syaoran said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Sleep!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
". fine. then. I'll . tickle you!!!!!" Syaoran said as he tickled Sakura's stomach.  
  
"Fine. I'll go to sleep." Sakura managed to get out in between laughter.  
  
"Goodnight!" Syaoran said as he tucked her in again.  
  
"Goodnight." Sakura said as she fell back to sleep thinking about Syaoran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you think Sae's gonna do?" Tomoyo asked her fiancée in curiosity.  
  
"I don't know. She seems capable of anything." Eriol answered in a serious tone.  
  
"Even. even. even." Tomoyo couldn't get those words out of her mouth but Eriol understood.  
  
"Yes Tomoyo, even murder." Eriol said sadly. Tomoyo held her hand in front of her mouth in shock.  
  
"It doesn't seem possible."  
  
"If she were to kill anyone, it's definitely Sakura." Eriol told her. Tomoyo couldn't understand that concept. Someone going as far as killing her best friend? Sweet and kind Sakura? It didn't make sense!  
  
"Will. magic be able to help her?" Tomoyo asked remembering the Sakura cards.  
  
"Well. magic can't interfere with the modernized weaponry. Sorry sweetheart." Eriol said as he sadly gave her the news.  
  
"THEN WHAT CAN WE DO?" Tomoyo yelled frustrated. The whole hallway heard and there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Some of us are trying to SLEEP!" Meiling said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Yeah! And SOME of us want to have our personal pleasant dreams!" Kiley said. After hearing that sentence once more in her head, Meiling smacked Kiley on the head.  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
"Well. while you work out your problems. ahem . we'll work out ours." Eriol said while shoving out Meiling and Kiley. Tomoyo sighed and lay down on the bed. What should she do? What can she do?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran went into his room while asking his mother to she could watch over Sakura. He sat down with his back on the side of his bed and looked under his bed. After clearing all the dust, Syaoran saw what looked like. a kit. As he brushed off all of the dust from the kit, he looked at it and smiled. It was a teddy bear making kit. He took it out and saw all of the materials needed. He took out the needle. and then realizing that he had absolutely no clue how to make a a teddy bear, went over and knocked on Tomoyo's door.  
  
"Shut up and go away!"  
  
"Eriol? What are you doing in Tomoyo's room?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Be quiet honey." Tomoyo said as she opened the door. "Anything you need Syaoran?"  
  
"Um. yeah. could you come over to my room? I need help on something." Syaoran said while blushing.  
  
"Ok. I'll be right back Eriol." Tomoyo said as she followed Syaoran into his room. Automatically, her eyes caught onto the teddy bear kit.  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
". Tomoyo. could you help me make the teddy bear?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Ohohoho. The great Syaoran Li can't make a teddy bear?!" Tomoyo said in a mocking tone.  
  
". grr. no."  
  
"I'm only kidding Syaoran. Here see. this is the needle. Now you have to put the thread through the hole."  
  
After what seemed like forever, Syaoran was done. Tomoyo sat down and admired his accomplished.  
  
"Well done! Very good job Syaoran! Are you sure this is the first teddy bear you've made? So. are you gonna give it to Sakura now?"  
  
"Um. tomorrow morning."  
  
"Why not now?!?!?!?" Tomoyo whined.  
  
"I just don't want to wake her up." Syaoran said quietly.  
  
"HOW SWEET!" Tomoyo squealed jumping up and down. When Tomoyo jumped for the third time, the little vibration hit the dresser and knocked out a small velvety box. Tomoyo's eyes widened as she screamed,  
  
"OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Tomoyo! SHHH!!!!!!!! Sakura's SLEEPING!" Syaoran said in a whispering tone. Tomoyo put her hand to her mouth and kept it there.  
  
"Oh my GOD! You're gonna PROPOSE TO SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
".would you stop that. its scary."  
  
"No! So when are you gonna propose? Are you gonna give it to her with the teddy bear? OMG! That would look absolutely KAWAII!!!!"  
  
"TOMOYO DAIDOUJI!!!!!! BE QUIET!" Syaoran whispered loudly.  
  
"Oh. right. sorry. I'll go out and tell Eriol now. Bye." Tomoyo said as she exited his room and went to go tell her fiancée.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran entered the room and saw his sleeping cherry blossom. In one of his arms was the teddy bear and the teddy bear was holding a box. He sat down next to his sleeping mother and placed the bear on the side. He smiled as he looked at her and then looked at the clock. Already, it was 2 in the morning. Syaoran felt sleepy and then fell asleep with him leaning on the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura awoke and felt that her left arm was warmer than the rest of her body. Then she looked and saw that her little wolf was there. She smiled and stroked his hair. She then brought her face down to his ear and whispered,  
  
"Wake up my little wolf." Syaoran stirred, yawned and then blinked a couple of times. When he fully opened his eyes, he saw bright emerald eyes staring into his amber ones. He was startled and automatically sat up. Sakura giggled and then brought her lips onto his. Syaoran pulled Sakura in closer as their kiss became deeper.  
  
"AHEM!" Sakura and Syaoran stopped to see Yelan looking at their two flushed faces.  
  
".mother. um. I."  
  
"I'll leave two alone." She said smiling as she walked out the door. Syaoran looked at Sakura and leaned closer to her but she stopped him and pointed to the teddy bear.  
  
"That is SO KAWAII!!!!!!! Who's is it?" Sakura asked. She thought it might've been one of Syaoran's sisters' bear or something. Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura and pulled her closer to him. Then he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Yours."  
  
"Oh MY GOD!!!!!! Thank you!!!!!!!!!! It's SO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura squealed as she took the bear and wrapped it in her arms.  
  
"I'm gonna name it Syaoran. you don't mind do you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Not at all." Syaoran replied as he kissed her. Sakura blushed and then saw something else.  
  
"Syaoran? What's this?" Sakura questioned as she looked at the little box. Syaoran smiled and took it from her hands.  
  
"A token of my love for you." Syaoran started. Then he put one knee on the floor and opened the box.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, you opened my heart to a whole new world and to you. You showed me what the true meaning of love is. Sakura, will you marry me?" Sakura gasped as she saw him on the floor, kneeling. The box, with an engagement ring in it. She was so overwhelmed. Ever since she was a little kid, she imagined this happening. As she grew older and met Syaoran, she dreamed that Syaoran would propose. Now, after all those years of dreaming, it became a reality.  
  
"Yes Syaoran." Sakura said with tears of joy sliding down her cheeks. Syaoran smiled as he put the slipped the ring onto her finger. They kissed again and never wanted the moment to end at all. Of course. the moment ended. but not by squeals from Tomoyo, or Meiling's happy comments, but the screaming of the entire Li household. Syaoran and Sakura quickly parted from each other and quickly ran out of the room. There standing was Sae with a gun pointed at Tomoyo. Tomoyo struggled but Sae's grip was too strong for her. Eriol stood there in shock and tears flowing out of his eyes.  
  
"Now. if you ever want to see your friend. ALIVE. You better get down here Sakura!" Sae screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like my cliffhanger? . probably not. Sorry it took so long to update. I wuz LOADED with math homework last week. being in the highest math class isn't fun. TT.TT oh well. I'll try my best to update by next Saturday! Arigato to ALL who have reviewed me! And DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja ne!  
  
~cherrixwolf  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	11. Finally an end not the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS . yet. heh heh.  
  
Thank you for all ur reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARIGATO! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. There, in front of her was Sae, with a pistol pointing at her best friend's head. Syaoran held onto Sakura's shoulders firmly. He wasn't gonna let anything happen to her, anything.  
  
Tomoyo stood there, standing still and looking at her fiancée. His eyes were red from the tears that kept on streaming down his face. Tomoyo felt little saltwater droplets falling from her eyes. She couldn't look at Eriol like this. Sae felt one tear drop on her clothes and then kicked Tomoyo.  
  
"What the HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BITCH!!! THIS IS MY FAVORITE OUTFIT YOU WHORE!!!!!!!" Sae spat on Tomoyo. Tomoyo slumped to the floor but Sae pulled her back up.  
  
"You're gonna stand, NOT sit on the GROUND!"  
  
"STOP THAT YOU SLUT!!!!!!!!" Eriol screamed as he ran up to Sae to slap her. Sae smirked and loaded the gun still pointing at Tomoyo. Eriol stopped dead in his tracks. There was nothing that he could do. Eriol lowered his hand.  
  
"That's more like it. Now Sakura, come up here in the next 30 seconds or your friend pays the price!" Sae screamed waiting for Sakura to show up. Sakura couldn't let Tomoyo die. She wiggled her way out of Syaoran's grip and walked up towards Sae.  
  
"Now let Tomoyo go! She has nothing to do with this." Sakura said as Sae pushed Tomoyo to the ground right in front of Eriol. Then Sae turned towards Sakura's direction and was now about 5 feet away from her. She lifted the pistol and pointed it at Sakura.  
  
"Now this is the part, where. now what was it again. oh yeah! DIE!" Sae screamed as she fired the bullet. Sakura stood there paralyzed with fear and then felt a strong force push her down. Sakura looked up to see Syaoran on top of her.  
  
"Syaoran." Sakura smiled as she quickly embraced him. She was so afraid but felt so confident when she was in Syaoran's arms. When she brought her hands back, her white sleeve had turned red.  
  
"SYAORAN! Are you okay?" Sakura panicked. Syaoran just gave her a sweet smile.  
  
"Of course I am. It just grazed my arm." Syaoran said placing his other hand above his wound. It hurt a lot more than he made it sound but he didn't want Sakura to know.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sakura asked in a worried tone. Sae looked at the two and choked. Then she realized that Sakura was preoccupied that she wouldn't notice the bullet until it hit her. Sae smirked and then aimed the pistol. Syaoran noticed this and quickly pushed Sakura behind him.  
  
"If you want to kill her, you have to kill me first." Syaoran stated in his cold and serious voice.  
  
"Now Syaoran. You don't have to risk your life too. Let me just kill her." Sae replied still pointing the pistol at Sakura.  
  
"Sakura is my life. You kill her and you killed me too." Syaoran said. Sae paused for a moment. Then she started to gag. This was WAY FAR more romantic than she had expected and certainly didn't like it.  
  
"Since you'll still actually be here physically unless you commit suicide, I'll take my chances." Sae said as the bullet was fired.  
  
Tomoyo looked on in horror as Eriol held her close. Meiling and Kiley who had just processed everything that had happened started to pray. Yelan was overcome by shock but alerted the authorities without Sae knowing. Sakura and Syaoran were in each other's arms but one didn't look so lively. Red liquid oozed out of Syaoran's body from a couple of different places.  
  
"SYAORAN! WAKE UP! Please. sweetie. wake up." Sakura cried as she held Syaoran in her arms. His aura was weak but he was still alive.  
  
"Don't. cry . Sakura. Everything. will .be alright." Syaoran said as he strained the words to form a sentence. Sakura's tears still didn't stop. They kept on flowing from her eyes. Everyone looked at the scene in shock. How could this have happened? Syaoran, on the ground, dying? Could this be possible?  
  
"Sakura." Tomoyo said softly as she watched her friend and sort of felt her pain. Sirens were heard in the background as the police approached the Li mansion, as well as an ambulance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Sakura. You okay?" Meiling asked her sobbing friend. She knew the answer to her question but felt that it was still necessary to ask.  
  
It had already been about 5 hours since the whole thing started. After the police came, they arrested Sae and she is now going to serve her lifetime in jail that is until Sakura asked if she could choose Sae's punishment. The police reluctantly agreed and Sae and Sakura entered a room. In about a minute, Sae emerged from the room with only a memory of who she was, what she did, who her family members were and where she lived. Sakura emerged a little later, partially exhausted but still ok. Meanwhile. Syaoran was in the emergency room for the 5 hours that have passed by. No word was given to anyone about his condition and Sakura was really frightened. She never remembered being this afraid in her life. Even those ghost stories that Naoko used to tell wouldn't compare at all to the situation she was in right now.  
  
"I'm fine." Sakura lied as she tried to wipe away her tears.  
  
"Sakura. you are the worst liar on this planet. It's okay to feel sad or scared or both. It's okay. Everything will turn out fine. This is my cousin we're talking about, remember?" Meiling said as she tried her best to cheer her friend up. Sakura felt a little better than before and gave Meiling a sweet smile.  
  
"Thanks Meiling." Meiling gave her friend a hug.  
  
Five minutes after that, a doctor walked out of the emergency room that Syaoran was in. Sakura felt like bolting up and shivering in her chair at the same time. She wanted to know what to the condition was and at the same time she didn't want to.  
  
"How is he?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Are you a direct family relative?"  
  
"Um. I'm his cousin. Does that count?"  
  
"I'm sorry. It doesn't." the doctor replied. The moment he said that Meiling thought to herself mentally. ' WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!? WHY CAN'T I FUCKING KNOW?!?!?' but kept calm so no one would notice.  
  
"Who are you to the patient?" The doctor asked Sakura. Sakura quivered in her chair but slowly responded the question.  
  
"I'm. his fiancée."  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't tell you either." The doctor said in a sad tone of voice. Sakura immediately started to cry again and Meiling just gave the doctor her death glare. The doctor saw this and decided to bend the rules for once. (which one do you think convinced him. hehe)  
  
"Please don't cry. I'll tell you.. Both of you." He said as Sakura's sobs turned into sniffles.  
  
"At the moment, the patient has seriously injuries in the abdominal area but other than that, he's okay." Sakura heard the news and sighed, relieved that he was okay.  
  
"W.w.when can I see him?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. You can't see him today. You'll have to wait till tomorrow." The doctor clearly stated. Sakura's eyes welled up with more tears waiting to stream down her cheeks. Meiling noticed this and pointed to the doctor and made the little finger motion that said come here. Meiling and the doctor left to a room.  
  
"Okay. if you don't let Sakura see Syaoran today. and NOW. I shall make your life a living hell. understood?" Meiling's tone of voice had turned to I'm-gonna -kill -you tone. The doctor gulped and just nodded. They returned to Sakura to see that Tomoyo, Eriol, and Kiley were cheering her up.  
  
"Um. you may go see the patient now." The doctor stuttered as Sakura smiled and followed the doctor to Syaoran's room. Kiley looked at Meiling and laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Meiling asked.  
  
"You SO threatened that doctor. Shame on you Meiling Li." Kiley said as Meiling just stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Hey, like I had a choice. The idiot wouldn't let Sakura see Syaoran till tomorrow." Meiling defended herself.  
  
"For once, threatening had done some good." Eriol commented.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The doctor had led Sakura to the hospital room. Sakura sighed. Not even a month had passed by and Syaoran had been in the hospital twice, and both times, it was because of her. Sakura cried a little more and then opened the door. Inside, Syaoran looked so peaceful and happy. Sakura walked over and sat at his bedside. She promised herself not to cry, but it wasn't possible not to. Sakura cried as she looked at him. Then she cried herself to sleep, sleeping right next to Syaoran.  
  
The next morning, the cheerful chirping of the birds filled the air. Syaoran blinked once or twice as the sun shone right on his face. Then he tried to sit up in bed but found it too painful to. So to his surprise, he couldn't sit. Another surprise he found was Sakura sleeping right next to him on a chair.  
  
"Syaoran." Sakura whispered still sleeping. Syaoran smiled as he lay in bed looking at his sweet fiancée. The door suddenly creaked open and Yelan came in through the door.  
  
"So you're awake. How do you feel Xiao-Lang?"  
  
"I feel a whole lot of pain. I can't sit up straight." Syaoran said trying to sit upright.  
  
"Xiao-Lang! If you can't sit up, then why do you keep on trying to? Your condition would only get worse!" Yelan said as she pushed her struggling son back into a lying position.  
  
"That hurt!" Syaoran said as he winced in pain. Sakura's eyes opened up to see Syaoran. She looked at his face, which had pain written all over it.  
  
"Syaoran, daijoubu ka?" Sakura suddenly asked. Syaoran turned his head around to his left side to see his worried fiancée.  
  
"Of course I'm fine." Syaoran replied lying to her.  
  
"You're lying." Sakura stated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are lying to me. You're really in pain and can't sit upright." Sakura replied. Syaoran could've sworn that she just read his mind or something. Syaoran sighed and answered,  
  
"You might've cried and I can't bare to see that. It hurts me a lot more to see you crying than the situation I'm in right now."  
  
"I can't help crying. You're in pain and it's all my fault!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"Whoa. Who told you that?"  
  
"Myself."  
  
"The last person's fault this is would be you. If Sae didn't like me, than nothing like this would've happened. Also. if Sae weren't an out of control manic. we wouldn't have this problem either. Ok?"  
  
"Ok." Sakura said softly. Syaoran looked as his fiancée's face and could tell that she still wasn't convinced. He moved closer to her face so his lips brushed with hers.  
  
"What'll convince you that this isn't you fault?" Syaoran whispered. Sakura slightly blushed.  
  
"If you accept my apology." She whispered back. Syaoran pulled back and lay down in bed.  
  
"How can I accept your apology if you didn't do anything wrong?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Please Syaoran, just tell me that you accept my apology. Please." Syaoran took a look into her emerald eyes. They were filled with pain, guilt, and sorrow.  
  
"Alright Sakura. I forgive you." Syaoran said. Sakura smiled and gave her love a kiss.  
  
"Arigato!" Sakura said as she laughed. Even though she did nothing wrong, anything is worth to hear the joyous sound of Sakura's laughter.  
  
"Is everyone there awake?"  
  
"Yes Meiling." Yelan responded as the door opened.  
  
"Hey cuz!" Meiling said as she walked over to Syaoran and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Meiling. that hurts." Syaoran choked out as Meiling automatically released her arms.  
  
"Sorry." Meiling sheepishly grinned. Sakura stifled her giggles.  
  
"Syaoran is still healing. Best if you don't give him hugs." Sakura said as Tomoyo, Eriol, and Kiley entered through the door.  
  
"Hey cute little descendant." Eriol said. Just for that. Tomoyo slapped his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Syaoran." Kiley said as he waved to Syaoran. Syaoran smiled and waved back.  
  
"Hope you get better Syaoran." Tomoyo said as she gave him a light hug.  
  
"Thanks everyone." Syaoran said.  
  
"Well. actually. I hope it takes you a while before you get better." Tomoyo said in a sad tone.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura said shocked that her best friend would make a remark like that.  
  
"Sakura, we're leaving Hong Kong as soon as Syaoran gets better. I'm sorry." Tomoyo said. Sakura just gave her friend a blank stare and then smiled at her.  
  
"I don't think I will, or at least if I go, Syaoran will be coming with me." Sakura replied. Now, it was Tomoyo's turn to be shocked.  
  
"How? Doesn't Syaoran have training and stuff?"  
  
"Well. I."  
  
"Let me finish this one sweetie." Syaoran interrupted.  
  
"The thing is. I wouldn't want to be apart from my fiancée that much anymore." Syaoran said as he smiled and looked at Sakura. Everyone was in shock and then regained control of themselves and congratulated the two.  
  
"I can't believe it. Finally, Sakura and Syaoran together!" Tomoyo squealed as she pulled her video camera out of nowhere. Sakura and Syaoran smiled at each other and then leaned in for a sweet passionate kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Sakura, we're boarding now!" Syaoran yelled so that half of the airport could hear him.  
  
"I'm coming. Hold on." Sakura said as she lifted her baggage for the fifth time to see that strangely. it was lighter than the other four times she tried. Sakura looked up where the baggage was to see Syaoran's hands holding onto the bag.  
  
"I said to hurry up." Syaoran said. "Come on sweetie."  
  
"All right." Sakura said as she looked back and Yelan, Wei, Kiley and Meiling and waved. "Bye!" Then Sakura ran to catch up with Syaoran.  
  
The plane still hasn't lifted off yet. Tomoyo and Eriol were on the other side of the plane from where Sakura and Syaoran were sitting. (aka sideways. like left to right. Tomoyo right, Sakura left. Get it?) Tomoyo was comfortable noting that she was already sleeping in Eriol's arms. Sakura looked at Syaoran and lay her head on his shoulders.  
  
"Sleepy already?"  
  
"No, it's just so comfortable." Sakura said as she shut her eyes.  
  
"Good night sweetheart." Syaoran said as he kissed Sakura's forehead.  
  
"I told you that I'm not sleepy." Sakura pouted.  
  
"I'm joking. So, what are we going to do during the ride?"  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot. I have to give you something." Sakura said as she looked in her bag.  
  
"All passengers make sure your seatbelts are on. We are going to liftoff." The flight attendant announced.  
  
"Sakura. Lay back. You can do that later." Syaoran said as he pushed Sakura back into her seat.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Shortly after liftoff, Sakura fell asleep along with Syaoran.  
  
"Please make sure your seatbelts are on. We are approaching Tokyo airport."  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran lightly shook his fiancée.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We're almost there. Like 5 more minutes. Look out the window." Syaoran said as Sakura looked and was aghast at what she saw. She could see the entire Tokyo skyline at night from a bird's eye view and it was amazing.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah. When I first came to Japan, I thought that it would be one of the most beautiful countries that I would ever go to. Little did I know, that country had the most beautiful woman who I would later find myself fall in love with." Syaoran said. Sakura turned back to see Syaoran's face and then gave Syaoran a passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you, Syaoran." Sakura whispered.  
  
"I love you too my sweet cherry blossom." Syaoran responded.  
  
"KAWAII!" All of the passengers looked at Tomoyo like she was a mad person while she was videotaping Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ONNI-CHAN! OTOU-SAN!" Sakura yelled as she ran up to the two tall figures.  
  
"Welcome home my dear daughter." Fujitaka said as he embraced Sakura.  
  
"Welcome home imouto-chan." Touya said as he gave his little sister a hug.  
  
"I missed you guys." Sakura said smiling.  
  
"We missed you too." Fujitaka said.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"I'M OVER HERE!" Sakura yelled to the voice. Slowly a man approached the Kinomoto family. Touya looked at him and started to think. Where had he seen him before? How does he know his little sister? Who was he?  
  
"Konbanwa." Syaoran said as he bowed down to Touya and Fujitaka. Fujitaka smiled while Touya's head exploded. It was that. Chinese gaki!  
  
"Konbanwa, Syaoran is it not?" Fujitaka responded as he shook hands with Syaoran.  
  
"I'm happy to see that you recognized me."  
  
"Chinese gaki." Touya mumbled under his breath.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you recognize me too Touya-san." Syaoran said in the kindest way to Touya possible. Sakura jabbed his arm a little in a frustrated manner.  
  
"What brings you here to Japan, Syaoran?" Fujitaka asked to break the glaring contest between Syaoran and Touya.  
  
"Um. well." Syaoran started while blushing a deep red. Sakura giggled and continued for him.  
  
"Me."  
  
"You?" Touya asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yup. Me. He's my fiancée." Sakura stated smiling.  
  
"Fiancée." The words could barely roll off his tongue. Touya Kinomoto just received the most shocking news in his life. even though he knew it was coming.  
  
"Yes onni-chan. Fiancée." Sakura said so her brother could process the information.  
  
"Congratulations daughter. You too Syaoran." Fujitaka responded while Touya's face turned pale. Suddenly a thump was heard and Touya was laying on the floor, unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That's all for now! Sae won't be interfering anymore. YAY! Yea. u ppl probably wanted me to kill her or something. sorry. I can't do violent scenes. although they seem to work well with mai brother in real life. __ __;  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!  
  
The story might end at the next chapter. maybe two. but either way its gonna end soon. but. I have the perfect idea for a new story! Please look out for it! I'll give you ppl the summary  
  
Sakura has waited for Syaoran for over 12 years and her father can't bear to see his daughter like that so. he arranges a marriage for her! Sakura refuses but her father says that this is for the best. Sakura meets her new fiancée and absolutely despises him. What happens when she gets raped by him? Then the night before their wedding, he dies in a car accident. Just when Sakura thinks that the whole thing is over, she finds out that she's pregnant. What happens when Syaoran finally returns to her? (btw. the "twins" . yes. twins. will be the first to meet Syaoran)  
  
Excerpt  
  
The little three year old emerald eyed toddler ran a little too fast to the sandbox. She tripped and scraped her knee. She started to cry and then a stranger came up to her and held her. Usually she would start to struggle but the person has such an inviting aura. She stopped crying. She looked up at the stranger. He had amber eyes and chocolate brown hair. He gave her a smile and she started to giggle.  
  
Suddenly, the stranger felt his legs hurt a little. He looked down to see a little amber eyed boy punching and kicking him.  
  
"Let my sister go you meanie!" The little kid retaliated. The stranger smiled at the little boy and put his little sister down. The emerald eyed girl looked at the stranger like she met him before.  
  
"Konnichiwa! I'm Cherry." She smiled as she put out her small hand. The stranger took out his hand and shook the little girls.  
  
"Konnichiwa. I'm Syaoran Li." The stranger said.  
  
"Okaa-san said not to talk to strangers." The little boy said as he poked his sister.  
  
"Kids! Where are you!" An angelic voice spoke.  
  
"Come over here okaa-san! I met a nice stranger!" The little girl yelled. The mother walked over to see her children right next to a tall male stranger. but he didn't seem like a stranger to her.  
  
"I thought I told you not to go near strangers Cherry."  
  
"She wouldn't listen to me." The little boy said. Cherry stuck her tongue out at her brother and continued.  
  
"Okaa-san, this is Syaoran Li, the stranger I met!" Cherry proudly stated. Sakura's world started to blank out.  
  
"Shaoran."  
  
"Excuse me?" Syaoran asked. The only person ever in his life who called him that was. his Sakura.  
  
"Its me, Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said softly and slowly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well.. wat do u think? Tell me. it won't come out till after this story is over. sorry. try and give me a title suggestion and maybe a short summary! 


	12. Long and Short days

Disclaimer: if I got paid to do this. I'd put happy comments in. but since I'm not. I won't. CCS belongs to CLAMP.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The soft sound of raindrops falling awoke Sakura that morning. Sakura blinked once or twice and then looked to see that she was once again in Tomoeda, Japan and in her room. Sakura then turned her face to see her fiancée still sleeping on the ground. She slowly got out of bed and then lay next to him. Sakura's lips grew closer and closer to Syaoran's until.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!" Touya yelled. Automatically, Sakura jumped and Syaoran woke up.  
  
".What's going on?" Fujitaka asked after running up the flight of stairs.  
  
"She was about to kiss that. that." Touya continued by glaring at the person who which his name was to finish that sentence. (aka. Syaoran)  
  
"Touya Kinomoto. she's 22 and going to get married. Get used to it. Come help me start breakfast." Fujitaka said in a stern voice. Touya sighed and gave Syaoran one last glare and then followed his father. Sakura rolled her eyes and then gave Syaoran a kiss.  
  
"Ohayo my little wolf." She smiled as she embraced him. He gave her a smile back and whispered.  
  
"Ohayo my sweet cherry blossom."  
  
"What shall we do today?" Sakura asked as both of them sat on Sakura's bed.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe we could go to the park?" Syaoran suggested. Sakura looked at Syaoran and then looked outside.  
  
"It's raining." Sakura said. Then Sakura had an idea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were driving around Tomoeda to find Tomoyo's house. Of course. Syaoran couldn't believe he was willingly going. 'What made me have to follow through this?'  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Why don't we go to Tomoyo's house?" Sakura asked. That was her idea.  
  
"No way!" Syaoran clearly stated. Sakura gave Syaoran the puppy face and Syaoran's face fell. there was no way that he could say no.  
  
~Flashback End~  
  
Syaoran sighed as he drove around. Sakura looked at her fiancée and smiled brightly. Syaoran looked at her and thought.  
  
'That's probably another reason why I gave in. to see her smiling face.' He smiled back at her as they reached the front gates of Tomoyo's house.  
  
"Hello. Who is it and what business have you come here for?" A voice answered through the intercom.  
  
"This is Sakura Kinomoto and my fiancée Syaoran Li is here too. We've come to see Tomoyo and Eriol." Sakura said. In about a second, the majestic gates opened and they entered.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were waiting for them at the front steps with Eriol holding an umbrella over both of them. Sakura and Syaoran quickly got out of the car and into Tomoyo's house. They walked into Tomoyo's living room and they all sat down.  
  
"So, why did you guys come here?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Don't ask me. Her idea." Syaoran said staring at Sakura.  
  
"But you agreed!" Sakura retaliated.  
  
"Only because of that evil weapon of yours." Syaoran said as he stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Oh. You mean this?" Sakura asked as she quickly changed her normal face into the puppy eyed one.  
  
"Yes. that." Syaoran said while trying to look away. Sakura giggled at her absolutely adorable fiancée. Already, she can imagine how the rest of her life would be.  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo squealed as she pulled two video cameras out of nowhere and gave one to Eriol and whispered, "Start taping!" Sakura laughed as Syaoran just rolled his eyes.  
  
"So why did you guys, I mean Sakura decide to come here?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yea! Why did we come here?" Syaoran asked while looking at Sakura.  
  
"I just wanted to discuss which one of us is going to have our wedding first." Sakura said. Tomoyo looked at Eriol and Eriol looked at Tomoyo and Syaoran looked at everyone. then Syaoran groaned. This wasn't gonna end as soon as he had hoped it would.  
  
After hours of pointless arguing, they had come to an agreement.  
  
"Ok. So since Eriol proposed first, you're having your wedding first. Then about a month, give or take, later, Sakura and I will be married. That is the agreement." Syaoran said. Tomoyo looked mad because that wasn't what she wanted to happen but knew that there was no way to convince Sakura to have her wedding first. Eriol nodded and then Sakura slowly fell onto Syaoran's lap, exhausted.  
  
"Well. I think that we should be heading towards your house." Syaoran said. Suddenly, thunder crashed followed by a stroke of lightening. Afraid, Sakura quickly buried her face into Syaoran's chest. Syaoran blushed a little but started talking to Sakura in means of calming her down.  
  
"I don't wanna go home anymore Syaoran." Sakura whispered. Syaoran started to stroke her head and whispered.  
  
"Don't worry. it'll end soon sweetie."  
  
"Actually. I don't really think it will." Eriol spoke. Syaoran gave Eriol the death glare but Eriol continued on.  
  
"So. I was thinking. why don't you guys sleepover?" Eriol finished.  
  
"That'll be SO COOL!" Tomoyo squealed. Syaoran looked at Sakura and Sakura lifted her head up and slightly nodded. The thunder boomed once more and Sakura quickly buried her face in Syaoran's chest again.  
  
"So. how many bedrooms?" Eriol asked evilly. "One. or two?" Syaoran looked at Sakura. If the thunderstorm continued throughout the night, Sakura was going to end up in his room anyway. He looked at Sakura and she grabbed one of his hands. Then she spread his palm out and slowly traced a number with her finger. That number. was one.  
  
"One. and get rid of ALL of those crazy and perverted thoughts OUT of your head Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran yelled as Eriol smirked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran quickly changed into their pajamas. (Where did the pajamas come from? . They are at Tomoyo's house! THINK!) Sakura had a pink pajama that had cute little cherry blossom designs embroidered in it. Syaoran had a plain green pajama. Sakura collapsed onto the bed. Syaoran sat down next to her a little nervous. Suddenly the thunder boomed and Sakura was quickly in Syaoran's arms, scared and fearful. Syaoran embraced her and comforted her. Slowly, Sakura fell asleep. Syaoran smiled at his beautiful fiancée and slowly drifted off into a dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes to see the rays of sun blinding his eyes. He quickly closed them and then slowly opened them. The first sight he saw was Sakura's arms around him. Syaoran blushed hard and slowly removed her arms from his body. Sakura fidgeted a little and then went back to sleep.  
  
Syaoran looked at her and smiled. Then he covered the blankets over her, gave a quick kiss, changed and went downstairs to see if anyone was awake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ohayo Syaoran!" Tomoyo said as she continued to cook the breakfast for that morning.  
  
"Where's Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran asked as Eriol popped out of nowhere and tapped Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
"If I didn't ask. would you NOT have popped up?" Syaoran asked annoyed.  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Then I regret asking." Syaoran said as he sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"Hey!" Eriol said in a hurt way.  
  
"Ohayo!" Sakura said as she descended the stairway.  
  
"Ohayo my sweet cherry blossom." Syaoran said and then kissed her passionately. After about 5 seconds, she pushed him away.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Syaoran asked confused.  
  
"You ditched me this morning!" Sakura pouted. Syaoran looked at her and chuckled.  
  
"Gomen nasi. What can I do to make it up to you?" He asked. Sakura sat in a chair next to Syaoran and began to think.  
  
"I know! A cruise!" Sakura said. Syaoran looked at Sakura in a weird way.  
  
"A cruise?" Syaoran asked. This was probably the most random thing Sakura has ever requested before.  
  
"Yup! A cruise. Please Syaoran?" Sakura slowly transformed her brightly smiling face into a puppy face.  
  
'Do I have to go through this again.' Syaoran thought.  
  
"Fine. We'll go on a cruise." Syaoran said slowly.  
  
"Arigato Syaoran! And don't forget, Tomoyo and Eriol are coming too!" Sakura smiled brightly as Syaoran just went over what he had agreed to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran left Tomoyo's house at about 8 P.M. and started to head towards Sakura's home.  
  
"So, public or private?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura responded. (I LUV THAT WORD! I can SO imagine Sakura tilting her head in that part)  
  
"The cruise. Do you want to go on a private or public cruise?" Syaoran asked her again with his reworded sentence so that she would understand what he was talking about.  
  
"Oh. It really doesn't matter. Public is fine. Private costs too much money anyway." Sakura responded.  
  
"You sure?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yea. Public is fine." Sakura repeated slowly so her fiancée could decipher it.  
  
"Ok. I'll buy tickets for tomorrow." Syaoran said at the same speed Sakura spoke to him earlier.  
  
"Arigato!" Sakura smiled as she slowly fell asleep in the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The birds chirped loudly to indicate that it was morning. Sakura awoke and screamed,  
  
"OKAY. I'M UP! .stupid birds." Sakura mumbled the last part. She looked around and saw that she was in her room. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in the car. She looked around her room to see her fiancée sleeping soundly on the floor. Sakura smiled. He must've carried her inside last night from the car. Sakura got out of her bed and lay down next to Syaoran just like the day before yesterday. She caressed his hair and gave him a kiss. Syaoran stirred and then woke up to see his cherry blossom. Syaoran couldn't be anymore happier.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura." Syaoran whispered to Sakura indicating that he was awake.  
  
"Ohayo Syaoran." Sakura whispered back as he embraced her and gave her a passionate kiss. Sakura felt so safe, secure, and happy and wouldn't be anywhere else in the world except for where Syaoran was. They leaned in for another kiss when.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a certain voice screamed. Syaoran groaned and rolled his eyes while Sakura became pissed. Unfortunately. just like the day before yesterday, someone interrupted them.  
  
"ONII-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO AWAY!" Sakura yelled as she stomped on her brother's foot.  
  
"OW! What WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?!" Touya shouted.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK IT WAS FOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed at her brother. Syaoran decided not to get in between the sister-brother conversation. which was more like shouting across the room volume rather than I'm standing right in front of you volume.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto! If you want me to treat you like an adult like I've been doing, I suggest you start acting like one. And you Touya, stop barging into your sister's room. Respect your sister's privacy." Fujitaka jumped in as Sakura and Touya automatically stopped. It was rare that their father ever raised his voice like that, even when they were younger. They stood there silent and ashamed of what they had done.  
  
"Now, lets go and eat breakfast." Fujitaka said as he motioned everyone to follow him into the dining room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you want to do now?" Syaoran asked. Sakura and Syaoran were sitting on the front steps of Sakura's house. Right then Sakura's cell phone rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi." Sakura spoke into the receiver.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" A familiar voice spoke.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan! Why did you call me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh my God Sakura. YOU HAVE TO COME OVER! IT'S A CRISIS!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo yelled over the phone popping Sakura's eardrums.  
  
"Ow. that hurt. I get the point, you don't have to scream through the phone." Sakura spoke.  
  
"Sorry." Tomoyo apologized.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll live. So when should I come over?"  
  
"A.S.A.P."  
  
"Be right there." Sakura said as she hung up the phone.  
  
"What was that about?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"We have to leave sweetie."  
  
"Where? Why?"  
  
"Tomoyo is having a crisis." Sakura said as she stood up. "Come on, Let's go." Sakura said.  
  
"I don't wanna." Syaoran said as he began to pout. Sakura laughed and then got an idea.  
  
"I'll race you."  
  
"What?!?!?!"  
  
"I'll race you to Tomoyo's house. Why? Does that seem like such a long distance?" Sakura said mocking her fiancée. Well. Sakura's plan worked.  
  
"Go!" Syaoran said as he sprinted off.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair! You got a head start!" Sakura shouted as she ran after him.  
  
About 20 minutes later, they tied as they touched the Daidouji mansion's gates. They were both panting and then they heard Tomoyo's voice.  
  
"Come on in!" The gates slowly opened and Sakura and Syaoran entered.  
  
"So what's the crisis?" Sakura asked concerned.  
  
"I have no clue what to dress you up in tonight for the cruise." Tomoyo responded. Both Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped. Eriol just grinned from where he was sitting and enjoyed his view while Syaoran was complaining about running to a crisis that really wasn't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sry its so short. and I BEG for forgiveness. I'm so sry I haven't had the time. so busy. @~@.. I'm going to finish this fic in like. 2 more chapters. then I'm gonna post mai new story. which has the chapter all written .but I don't wanna procrastinate this.so. hope u'll all wait! Arigato for reviewing me and once again sry for not updating. GOMEN NASI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~cherrixwolf  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	13. Thirteenth Chapter

Disclaimer: blah blah blah. I don't own Card Captor Sakura. it belongs to CLAMP (cries in nearby corner)  
  
Which story am I updating again? Oh yea. destiny's accident. heh heh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eriol and Syaoran sat down on the porch outside chatting while Tomoyo was making Sakura try on tons and tons of dresses.  
  
"Should you wear the green one. or the pink one. maybe the blue one. Oh! . how about the purple one!" Tomoyo asked one after another as Sakura was having trouble just looking at the dresses.  
  
"Hoe.. Tomoyo-chan. it really doesn't matter. it's a casual cruise. I think." Sakura said. "I'll be right back Tomoyo-chan." Sakura spoke as she looked at her friend who really was more concentrated on which dress to pick for her. Sakura sweat dropped and walked on over to her fiancée.  
  
"How's Touya been treating you lately?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Ugh. don't even wanna talk about it." Syaoran said with a look of disgust on his face. Eriol just laughed while Sakura crept up behind him. Sakura put her mouth right next to Syaoran's ear and whispered.  
  
"Hey." Syaoran turned around to see Sakura standing there before him. He smiled at her and asked.  
  
"What's up? Anything wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Just wanted to ask. What kind of cruise did you set up for us?" Sakura asked sweetly.  
  
"One of those night cruises that last for about three hours. Why?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Because someone's fiancée. is making it seem like one of those week cruises." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Heh. that'll probably be my fiancée." Eriol said. Syaoran gave him a look that plainly said. duh!  
  
"Sakura! Why did you disappear like that? I still haven't picked out a dress and." Tomoyo continued as Sakura was dragged back into the Daidouji mansion. Sakura simply waved at Syaoran and he waved back, pitying his fiancée.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cruise was the best she had ever been on. Sakura Kinomoto had never ever experienced anything like it. everything. was perfect. Except for the guys that tried to hit on her and Tomoyo. Boy. did they get the death glares from Syaoran and Eriol. They looked ready to kill them. Every single last one of them. Sakura and Tomoyo also had trouble keeping women away from their guys. Crowds. After that cruise, which was still an enjoyable cruise, Syaoran had suggested that they were never going on a cruise, again. unless they were married and at least had a kid.  
  
"That was SO fun!" Tomoyo squealed. They arrived to Tomoyo and Eriol's .mansion and they all collapsed on the couch. Tomoyo sat next to Eriol who sat next to Sakura who was leaning on Syaoran's shoulder. Sakura breathed in and out at a fairly quick pace. Syaoran looked at her and slowly lifted her up from the couch and stood with her in his arms.  
  
"Sorry, but. I gotta go." Syaoran said as Sakura slightly stirred but returned to sleep. Eriol nodded and looked over at his fiancée, who had a video camera in her hand and said "Kawaii!" as softly as she could say the word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran slowly laid his fiancée down on her bed. He smiled looking at his angel and slowly began to head towards the floor. or "his bed". But something held him back. He turned around to see Sakura wide awake grabbing onto his sleeve.  
  
"I don't wanna sleep alone." Sakura said pouting. Syaoran looked at her and gave in knowing it was no use in fighting. Sakura moved over and Syaoran slid right next to her. She put her arm around him and gave him a kiss.  
  
"You know. we're going to end up doing this everyday." Sakura said. "And I can't wait for those days to come." Syaoran tightly embraced her and together, they fell asleep. As Syaoran drifted off to his deep slumber, he knew that if Touya barged into Sakura's room tomorrow morning, it wouldn't end well. but soon forgot about his troubles as he looked at his sweet cherry blossom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Eriol wake up!" Tomoyo pouted as she kept on shaking her fiancée. Even they weren't married yet, they agreed that they would share a bed anyway since the available beds were on the other side of the mansion also because it was going to eventually happen, eventually being only two more weeks away.  
  
Eriol hadn't moved from his spot and Tomoyo was beginning to worry. She pulled back the cover to see Eriol lying there, sleeping soundlessly. A huge sigh of relief swept Tomoyo and she gently pulled the covers right to his neck so she could still see his face. Tomoyo gave him a kiss and slowly walked downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran and Sakura both awoke to a sound that they didn't want to hear especially because of the person the voice belonged to.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING IN YOUR BED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE NOT MARRIED YET SAKURA KINOMOTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yup. It was none other than Sakura's beloved onii-chan, Touya.  
  
"Touya! Leave us alone!" Sakura whined. She was still half asleep and not happy that her brother ruined her sleep, even the half part.  
  
"HOW CAN I LEAVE YOU ALONE?!?!?!?!?! YOU'RE SLEEPING TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OUT OF HER BED RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Touya yelled as Syaoran slowly got off the bed. He didn't want anything to start with his future brother-in-law. well. get worse. since it had already started since he was in 4th grade.  
  
"Don't listen to him Syaoran. You can lay right next to me." Sakura said as she glared at her brother and Syaoran slowly sat on the bed. He didn't want to leave her yet he didn't want Touya to have an even worse impression of him. Touya glared back at his imouto. He couldn't take it anymore, and neither could Sakura. She decided to call on someone who would immediately stick with her.  
  
"OTOU-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled. Fujitaka ran up the stairs and got to her door. He wondered what the trouble was and then saw his two children glaring at each other and his future son-in-law stuck in the middle of it. He sighed and began his interrogation.  
  
"What is going on?" Fujitaka demanded. Sakura and Touya both stated their point of view, except at the same time making them not comprehendible at all.  
  
"ONE at a TIME!" Fujitaka yelled. Sakura went first.  
  
"Well, Touya happened to barge into our room and make a huge scene. He interrupted our sleep!" Sakura said.  
  
"I bet you didn't even sleep at all last night. I mean after all, he was sleeping on the same bed as you." Touya said.  
  
"Is that what you think this is about? Nothing happened last night Touya. Nothing." Syaoran butted in.  
  
"See Touya. You fretted over nothing. Now don't you have anything better to do than annoy your sister? Go outside and do something!" Fujitaka said as Touya slowly went out the front door. "Now don't let him bother you. I know that I can trust both of you and right now, Touya's going through that phase where, he can't seem to let go of you Sakura. Especially your younger self. He can't believe that you're already going to get married. He means it for good so don't blame him." Fujitaka said as he left the room. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"He cares for you?" Syaoran asked in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Stop it Syaoran. I guess he maybe does, more than I know. But no matter what he does to me, I'll always love him. He's my onii-chan and I'm his imouto." Sakura said.  
  
"What about me? Will you always love me?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Is that even a question? I'll love you forever and ever." Sakura said smiling. Right then they shared another passionate kiss. Syaoran began to think about Sakura's words and came up with an idea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slowly a week passed and it was only one more week before Tomoyo and Eriol's wedding. Last minute preparations were made for the wedding. well. too many last preparations.  
  
"Oh MY GOD!!!!!!!!! Did you order the cake yet Eriol?" Tomoyo asked in a panicky voice.  
  
"Yes my dear Tomoyo. Everything is fine."  
  
"Um. what about the food?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"The wedding party reservation?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Our wedding apparel?"  
  
".um. we haven't done that yet sweetheart."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I'll need more than a week. oh my god." Tomoyo said as she slowly began to black out and fall towards the hard wooden floor. Eriol caught her in his arms and laid her down on the couch. He put his hand on her head and began entering her thoughts. Her mind was crowded with things beyond imagination. Eriol escaped her thoughts and looked at her. No wonder she fainted. She was and still is stressed out with so many things.  
  
Eriol carried her up to her room and laid her down on the bed. She was exhausted and still hadn't regained consciousness. He put a spell on her so she wouldn't wake until he commanded so.  
  
'Don't worry about anything at all Tomoyo. I'll get everything done for you." Eriol said as he went outside and began his shopping errands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can't we just buy a store made dress?" Syaoran asked. They were walking around the shopping mall and finally took a break at the food court. They just finished their ice cream cones.  
  
"You know how Tomoyo is about this. She's been dreaming about making me a wedding dress since I met her!" Sakura said ignoring Syaoran's begging. She knew how much this meant to her best friend and it meant a lot to her too. Sakura's wedding was in 1 and a half months and it was coming too fast for both of them.  
  
"I wonder how Tomoyo and Eriol got prepared?" Syaoran asked. Suddenly someone ran past them and they ran so fast all you saw was a blur. But the aura was still there.  
  
"I get the feeling that they aren't quite done preparing." Sakura said.  
  
"Yea. but why was Eriol running without Tomoyo? I thought it might've been her dragging him but. I don't think she was also there." Syaoran said.  
  
"AW. Eriol must've gone shopping so Tomoyo could relax and sleep. How kawaii!" Sakura squealed.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Don't do that EVER again. that squealing thing is freaking me out." Syaoran said in freaked out voice. Sakura just laughed. Syaoran slowly felt his heart melting as he heard her angelic laugh. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss, silencing her completely.  
  
"Was I being that annoying that you had to silence me with a kiss?" Sakura asked pouting.  
  
"No, you were just so beautiful that I had to give you a kiss. And I think, that I need to give you another one." Syaoran said as he and Sakura kissed passionately. Sakura felt so warm inside and couldn't believe how lucky she turned out to be. The man of her life loves her as much as she loves him. and possibly. even more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What else was on the list? Oh wait. if I need to get Tomoyo a dress. I need her size. baka Eriol.." Eriol began to talk to himself and this was already 2 minutes into the conversation.  
  
"Wait. Sakura might know Tomoyo's size. and since they're best friends. she'll know what she would like! YES!" Eriol soon noticed that a whole bunch of people were eyeing him weirdly. He slightly chuckled and then slowly walked away from them. After he found himself alone, he took out his cell phone and began dialing Sakura's cell number.  
  
"Moshi moshi." Sakura said as she picked up her phone. Sakura was waiting for Syaoran to come out of the dressing room in the tuxedo.  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Eriol-kun? Wassup?" Sakura asked. then she became a little suspicious. I mean after all. when was the last time that Eriol talked to her on the phone. without Tomoyo talking to her first? "Where's Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"At home." Eriol responded.  
  
"So you came out to do shopping on your own?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Why? Tomoyo-chan would be delighted to join you in shopping you know." Sakura said.  
  
"I know but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"She's exhausted. She's so stressed out that I let her sleep--"  
  
"Wait? And she just let you? That's not like Tomoyo-chan at all." Sakura said as she had cut Eriol off.  
  
"I put a spell on her so she would sleep."  
  
"A SPELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. Just then Syaoran had finished changing and heard his fiancée scream. Wondering what was wrong, he rushed over to her.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked worried.  
  
"Ask him." Sakura said tired as she handed him her cell phone.  
  
"What did you say?" Syaoran asked sternly.  
  
"I just told her that I put Tomoyo under a spell and--"  
  
"A SPELL!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yea. that was her reaction too. Just hear me out! Since our wedding is in a week we were doing our last minute checkups. well. we completely forgot about our wedding outfits. She fainted so I decided to probe her mind. You do NOT want to do that. It's like. deliberately stepping into traffic!" Eriol explained.  
  
"Well. if you explain that to Sakura she would understand."  
  
"She didn't give me a chance!" Eriol protested.  
  
"If I told you that I put a spell on Sakura, what do you think you'd do?" Syaoran simply said. Eriol slowly thought and realized what he meant.  
  
"Yea. You're right. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Sakura. Here I'm giving the phone back to her." Syaoran said as he returned Sakura her phone.  
  
"I'm sorry Eriol. I jumped into conclusions."  
  
"It's understandable Sakura. I should be the one apologizing." Eriol said.  
  
"No. it's all right. Anyway. what was the reason that you called me for?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh! Right. Tomoyo's dress size."  
  
"I'll be right there." Sakura said. She ended her call and looked at Syaoran in his tuxedo.  
  
"You look absolutely sexy." Sakura said stunned. Syaoran smiled and slightly blushed.  
  
"Thank you. Here I'll pay for this while you go out to Eriol. I'll catch up to you later." Syaoran said as he gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"All right." Sakura said as she went to go find Eriol.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura finally picked out a wedding dress for Tomoyo. Eriol smiled. The dress was so elegant and beautiful and it would match Tomoyo perfectly. Syaoran agreed. It was a gorgeous dress.  
  
They soon said their goodbyes after the purchase and headed on home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A second after Eriol's purchase, Tomoyo was wide awake and refreshed. She heard the front door open and she hurried downstairs.  
  
"Where were you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Here. This is for you." Eriol said as he handed her a shopping bag not even bothering to answer her question. Tomoyo slowly took out the contents of the box and was absolutely astonished.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eriol. I don't know what to say." Tomoyo's eyes welled up tears of joy. It was the wedding dress.  
  
"You like it? You better phone Sakura then." Eriol replied.  
  
"Sakura-chan picked this out?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol just smiled and nodded. Before she called Sakura though, she gave Eriol a passionate loving kiss.  
  
"Arigato!" She embraced Eriol tightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week later.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The pastor said as Eriol swooped Tomoyo and gave her a kiss she would never forget. Tomoyo and Eriol were now officially married.  
  
Cheers and cries of joy ran throughout that church. Tomoyo and Eriol were congratulated by many people especially her close friends and family. Sonomi couldn't have been any more proud of her daughter. She chose a suitable husband all on her own and she knew that he would always be there for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the wedding party.  
  
"It's okay okaa-san." Tomoyo responded to her mother's sobs. While she was happy for her daughter, she couldn't believe that she was all grown up and already married. Tomoyo smiled at her mother and gave her a hug. Sonomi's tears subsided and she gave a warm smile.  
  
"I'm sorry I cried Tomoyo." Sonomi said.  
  
"Its okay okaa-san. I understand." Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Congratulations! You're now officially Mrs. Hiiragizawa." Sakura said smiling brightly as she approached Tomoyo and her mom.  
  
"I know!" Tomoyo squealed. She had never felt happier in her life. She was now married to Eriol Hiiragizawa. She loved how that sentence sounds. Married to Eriol.  
  
"Tomoyo! Come on. we've got to cut the cake!" Eriol said as he took her hand and they made their way to the cake. Eriol's hands were on top of Tomoyo's as they cut the cake. Eriol fed Tomoyo a piece of the cake and Tomoyo did the same. A couple of 'kawaiis' were heard throughout the crowd. Slowly Tomoyo and Eriol leaned in a shared another passionate kiss. Awes were also heard throughout the crowd.  
  
Finally it was the moment that most of the single women were looking forward to, the throwing of the bouquet. Tomoyo smiled as she took her bouquet in her hand and tossed it over her head into the crowd. but. the bouquet wasn't caught by anyone in the crowd. The bouquet was found in Sakura's arms, like it was placed there. Sakura was shocked. It wasn't even supposed to land in her arms. She was already getting married soon. but. now she knew, the bouquet is accurate.  
  
Tomoyo took out her video camera and started filming Sakura with the bouquet in her arms and a confused look on her face.  
  
"KAWAII!" Tomoyo squealed. All the attention that was once given to Sakura was now turned to the bride of the wedding. They all sweat dropped once seeing her videotaping.  
  
"Come on Tomoyo! Our plane leaves soon!" Eriol said as he dragged his wife with him to their limousine.  
  
"Bye everyone!" Tomoyo and Eriol said in unison as they were driven away to the airport.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Too lazy to write more. well. the next chapter is the final chappie. I think. I'm gonna miss this story! oh. rite. I'm making a new fic! __ __; well. hopefully you ppl will review me for that story too. THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! ARIGATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~cherrixwolf  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	14. Happy Birthday Syaoran!

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. That simple. of course. when CLAMP decides to share w/ the world. *ahem* but until then. Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP.  
  
today is July 13 or. in my opinion. Syaoran's birthday!  
  
~HAPPY BIRTHDAY SYAORAN!~  
  
Final chapter of Destiny's Accident. I think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Already a month had passed by since Tomoyo's wedding and Tomoyo and Eriol were finally back from their honeymoon. They went on a month long honeymoon ONLY because they pretty much went to every well-known country possible and that Tomoyo kept on dragging Eriol to go shopping in EVERY country. Of course, Eriol is now used to the shopping. to Tomoyo's advantage.  
  
"Tomoyo! Eriol!" Sakura yelled from the airport. Sakura and Syaoran were there to pick them up.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo squealed as she ran up to her best friend and gave her a hug.  
  
"How was your trip?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nothing but shopping." Eriol commented. From what Sakura and Syaoran saw of him. he looked exhausted. If anyone can look that exhausted. it's a person who's gone shopping with Tomoyo.  
  
"Eriol! That's not true! We also did other stuff!" Tomoyo claimed.  
  
"What other stuff then my dear?" Eriol questioned.  
  
"Um. we went on-" Tomoyo started.  
  
"Shopping sprees?" Eriol tried to finish.  
  
"We did NOT!" Tomoyo said blushing.  
  
"Do you want me to show you my credit card bill?" Eriol replied.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sighed. They were bickering over something that was not that big of a deal. Syaoran, of course, was already planning on leaving them at the airport to just bicker on and see how long it took them to figure out that he and Sakura had already left but of course. Sakura wasn't going to let happen.  
  
"Please Sakura! Please! Just this once?" Syaoran was begging. Only Sakura could hear this though.  
  
"Iie Syaoran. We just can't leave them here! It's not nice." Sakura said pouting. Syaoran sighed. It would be hopeless to try and convince Sakura to leave them so they both waited and waited and waited for Tomoyo and Eriol to finish. After about twenty minutes. they were finally done.  
  
"Sorry for making you wait so long you guys." Tomoyo said. Sakura was asleep on Syaoran's lap and Syaoran was just staring at Sakura not even paying attention to what Tomoyo had just said. Tomoyo took this opportunity to videotape.  
  
"Kawaii!" Tomoyo whispered. Eriol nodded as he put his arm around Tomoyo and gave her a kiss. Finally Syaoran realized that Tomoyo was taping and quickly nudged Sakura to wake up but. she wouldn't wake up. She just stirred in her sleep.  
  
"Deep sleeper." Eriol pointed out.  
  
"Yea, I know." Syaoran said as he slowly lifted her up. He then turned to Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"You guys go and get your luggage. I'll follow you. Sorry I can't be of any help carrying anything." Syaoran said.  
  
"But you are being a help Syaoran. You're carrying Sakura. You're being the biggest help out of all of us." Tomoyo said. Syaoran blushed and then followed Eriol and Tomoyo to the baggage claim.  
  
"That one is ours! So is that one! Eriol don't miss that one!" Tomoyo said as she was looking up towards Eriol on the other side while getting the baggage on her side. Finally they rounded up every single item they owned.  
  
"You two done yet?" Syaoran asked while yawning. Tomoyo and Eriol just nodded in reply.  
  
"Then follow me." Syaoran said as he walked at a steady pace carrying Sakura in his arms while Tomoyo and Eriol were busy carrying or pulling along their luggage. Finally they reached Syaoran's BMW SUV. (yes. he does still have his convertible. he has many cars. but u kno. all of Tomoyo's luggage and stuff.convertible won't fit it.) Tomoyo opened the passenger seat so that Syaoran could place Sakura onto the seat. Sakura slowly lifted her eyelids and then shut them. Syaoran smiled and then he went to go and help Tomoyo and Eriol load their entire luggage.  
  
"Is that it?" Syaoran asked as he stuffed another suitcase into the trunk of the car.  
  
"Yes." Tomoyo replied as Syaoran slowly shut the trunk. Tomoyo and Eriol got in the car and Syaoran soon opened the driver's seat and slid into the car. Not to make any sounds, he turned the key slowly and then started to drive. Sakura was still asleep for all of it so Syaoran's mission was a success. Tomoyo fell asleep on Eriol's shoulder and Eriol soon fell asleep. Finally, they reached the Hiiragizawa mansion and Syaoran began to wake up Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Wake up! You're home." Syaoran whispered into Eriol's ear as Eriol soon woke up.  
  
"Tomoyo, sweetheart, we're home. Get up!" Eriol said as Tomoyo opened her eyes to see her husband's smiling face.  
  
"I'm up." Tomoyo said as Eriol and Tomoyo silently slid out of Syaoran's car and unloaded their belongings. Once they had all their belongings, they headed inside the house. Tomoyo and Eriol waved to Syaoran as he pulled out of their driveway and headed home.  
  
When he reached home (well. Sakura's house), instead of waking his fiancée up, he decided to carry her in, hoping that Touya wouldn't notice and so that she would continue to sleep. He carried her into the house and slowly walked up the staircase one step at a time. He reached her room and slowly placed her down on her bed. He tucked her in and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Good night my cherry blossom." Syaoran said as he quickly fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura woke up first since she had a decent amount of sleep. She saw her fiancée lying on the blankets on the floor and slowly walked over next to him, careful so he wouldn't wake up. Sakura smiled and then realized something that she hadn't been able to give him in a while. She quickly went to look for it and found it quicker than she thought she would. She looked at the object and smiled. It looked absolutely kawaii! While she was busy staring at the object, she didn't realize that Syaoran had woken up.  
  
"What's that?" Syaoran asked as he sat next to her and looked at the object.  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she soon realized it was only Syaoran. "Syaoran! You weren't supposed to see this."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because its for you." Sakura said as she handed him the object.  
  
"It's so kawaii. Did you make this?" Syaoran asked as he held the object. Sakura just nodded blushing.  
  
"Arigato Sakura." Syaoran said as he gave her a peck on the cheek. Sakura smiled and was glad that he liked. his teddy bear. (in other words.. the object is a teddy bear)  
  
"What should I name it?" Syaoran asked. Then he remembered what he overheard in 5th grade.  
  
In foreign countries, if you made a teddy bear and gave it your own name and gave it to someone that you love, your love will be eternal. (I own the Card Captor Sakura manga [all 12 mwhahahahahahaha] but. its in Korean. they're a LOT cheaper there. like. 3 bucks a manga. anyway. that's what it said in my book roughly translated. . this is also in the first of the Card Captor Sakura: Master of the Clow books. yea. well. hope its close!)  
  
"I know!" Syaoran said smiling. Sakura looked at him confused.  
  
"I'll name it, Sakura. Is that an okay name?" Syaoran asked. Sakura also soon remembered her little 5th grade talk with her friends and then soon blushed and nodded.  
  
"But only if I get to name the teddy bear you gave me, Syaoran." Sakura said pointing to the teddy bear in the corner that was given to her with her engagement ring.  
  
"Of course you can." Syaoran said blushing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We have to go to Sakura's today Eriol! Look at all this stuff that I have to give her!" Tomoyo said pointing to at least 2 luggage bags. Eriol sighed as he looked at the size of the suitcases; they were HUGE.  
  
"Maybe some other time honey. I'm tired. really tired. and I bet that Sakura and Syaoran are tired too. Aren't you tired?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yes. but if it means a chance to record a kawaii moment of Sakura, I'm never tired!" Tomoyo said laughing hysterically. Eriol just sweat dropped.  
  
"I'm sorry honey. You must be tired. I'm sorry. Here, we'll stay home. okay?" Tomoyo said sweetly.  
  
"But it was okay if we did go to Sakura and Syaoran's house. Its fine by me." Eriol said trying to compromise.  
  
"But you're tired! Here just lie down in bed, okay?" Tomoyo responded smiling at him. Eriol sighed. She won.  
  
"Fine." Eriol said as he lied down on their bed. Tomoyo was looking out the window across the street.  
  
"Anything interesting?" Eriol asked.  
  
"It seems that they're building something. Syaoran, Sakura and I once talked about it. It's progressing. I think it's another mansion. I wonder who's moving in?" Tomoyo responded.  
  
"Hopefully someone nice." Eriol replied as he stood next to Tomoyo with his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Ring, Ring*  
  
"I'll get that!" Sakura said heading towards the phone.  
  
"No, I've got it." Syaoran said holding the phone in his hand.  
  
"Moshi Moshi." Syaoran said over the phone.  
  
"Xiao Lang? Is that you?" A familiar voice responded.  
  
"Okaa-san?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes! Good thing you picked up the phone. I wanted to tell you something without Sakura knowing."  
  
"Well. what is it?" Syaoran said.  
  
"You know that across the street from Eriol, people are building a house.well mansion. right?" Yelan spoke.  
  
"Yes. but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"It should have something to do with you and Sakura. That's going to be your house! I've hired people to build it and it should be done by the time you have your wedding!" Yelan said smiling.  
  
"...." Syaoran was completely speechless.  
  
"Don't tell Sakura though. It's a surprise. It's your wedding gift from your mother and Fujitaka is already in on it."  
  
"He knew before I did?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yes. Now you better come up with a good excuse to say to your fiancée about this phone call. Bye for now my son. See you in two weeks!" Yelan said as she hung up without giving Syaoran time to automatically think of an excuse.  
  
"What was that about?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"It was okaa-san."  
  
"I know it was your okaa-san, Syaoran, but what was the phone conversation about? And what was that thing about he knew before I did?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Um. Eriol knew about something before I did. My mom told him first for some reason."  
  
"What did she tell him?"  
  
"Something about the clan." Syaoran said. Sakura believed him.  
  
"Okay." Sakura said as she returned up to her room. Syaoran sighed. He didn't want to lie to her. but it was a secret.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura opened her window, the one that she used to end up climbing in at night all the time with help from the mirror card. She sighed as she felt the cool night breeze entering her window. She looked up at the sky and thought of one person in her life. 'Okaa-san..' Slowly tears began to form in her eyes as she kept staring at the sky. Unknown to Sakura, Syaoran was at her door watching her cry. He knew why she was crying. It was obvious to him. He slowly walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him and then held him in an embrace.  
  
"I miss her Syaoran, I miss her." Sakura said crying in his arms.  
  
"I know you do Sakura, I know. And so does she. She's watching you right now in pain that her daughter crying over her. She wishes that she could be right here to comfort you instead of seeing you cry." Syaoran whispered in her ear.  
  
"How would you know?" Sakura asked.  
  
"That's exactly how I would feel if I was dead and having to watch you cry over me." Syaoran said.  
  
"Well that's not happening anytime soon." Sakura said leaning forward to give him a kiss.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Yes Sakura."  
  
"Have you. ever thought about what would happen if one of us died? I personally don't want to but. I want you to know, if I die, please move on." Sakura whispered.  
  
"NO! Never Sakura. Never. I would never be able to move on. Ever. You're asking me to do something too hard for me to handle. I couldn't Sakura, I couldn't." Syaoran replied with much emotion.  
  
"You would want me to do the same." Sakura responded.  
  
"Only because I wouldn't want to see you in pain!" Syaoran spoke back.  
  
"WHY DO YOU THINK I WOULD WANT YOU TO MOVE ON?!?! I don't want to see you in pain either. Can't you see that?" Sakura yelled while crying. Syaoran held her close and whispered,  
  
"Please stop crying. It hurts me to see you like this. I'm sorry."  
  
"Let's stop talking about this. I don't really want to talk about this subject anymore." Sakura said as she slowly started to walk towards her bed.  
  
"Sakura, are you going to sleep without giving me a good night's kiss?" Syaoran asked pretending to be sad. A smile spread across Sakura's face as she walked back towards Syaoran and gave him a good night's kiss full of passion and love.  
  
"Good night Syaoran." Sakura said.  
  
"Good night Sakura."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Moshi moshi." Sakura spoke.  
  
"Sakura-chan! I have to come over today!" A hyper voice responded.  
  
"Okay Tomoyo-chan. You can come over, well. both of you." Sakura said.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute!" Tomoyo said as she hung up her cell phone. She and Eriol were already in their car and have already begun to drive and were about a minute away from Sakura's house. (I'm SO gonna do that to one of mai friends one day. already be like. at there house. call them and ask if I can come over. and then like. knock on their door. mwhahahahahahahaha)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! .isn't that. a bit much Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said as she stared at the two humongous suitcases with souvenirs inside that were for her and Syaoran.  
  
"I told you that she did nothing but shopping." Eriol spoke.  
  
"Not shopping Eriol! Getting souvenirs!" Tomoyo said smiling brightly.  
  
"Isn't it a bit. much for souvenirs?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We did go to many countries Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo responded.  
  
"Yeah. and got like. 30 'souvenirs' from each country." Eriol replied.  
  
"But they were all so kawaii!" Tomoyo said. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Here!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she handed the two suitcases for Sakura and Syaoran to open. Leisurely they opened the suitcases to see them filled with clothes, key chains and other items from the various countries that Tomoyo and Eriol had visited.  
  
"Thanks." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Arigato Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said giving her best friend a hug.  
  
"Your welcome. Oh, by the way Sakura-chan, I finished your wedding dress! It's in the car." Tomoyo said dragging Sakura outside. Tomoyo opened the car door and pulled out Sakura's wedding dress. It was gorgeous. It was all white colored silk that had beads sewn onto it like cherry blossoms. The veil was a beautiful tiara that had the white fabric hanging onto it. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"It's wonderful Tomoyo-chan! You didn't have to go that far. It must've taken you forever to make it." Sakura said.  
  
"I didn't overdo anything. It's your wedding dress Sakura. This has to be extra special and definitely should have more time put into it." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Arigato!" Sakura exclaimed with tears of joy sliding down her face as she once again embraced her best friend.  
  
"Your welcome. After all, I get to tape you in a wedding dress made by me!" Tomoyo responded grinning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wedding was tomorrow. Both Sakura and Syaoran were very nervous. Syaoran's family who came from Hong Kong yesterday, didn't help Syaoran's nerve-wracking situation, it only made it worse.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Yea Sakura."  
  
"Are you okay? You look, well. stressed." Sakura responded looking at her fiancée.  
  
"I guess it's my sisters, and the wedding and stuff." Syaoran responded.  
  
"I understand. I don't think I can sleep tonight knowing that the wedding is tomorrow." Sakura replied.  
  
"Don't worry. You will. And if you can't, you can fall asleep in my arms, alright?" Syaoran said smiling at her. The thought of being able to sleep in his strong warm arms and cuddle close beside him had soothed Sakura's mind about the wedding.  
  
"Arigato!" Sakura smiled as she embraced him. He opened his arms and held her close.  
  
Sakura had looked forward to that night just so she could sleep right besides him; anyway, she was going to sleep right next to him forever after that. But just that thought of him always being there for her no matter what always helped her.  
  
"Good night my little wolf." Sakura said as she kissed him.  
  
"Good night my sweet cherry blossom." Syaoran replied as he held her close in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wedding.  
  
"Oh my GOD! You look so absolutely KAWAII!" Tomoyo squealed as Sakura walked in front of her in her wedding dress.  
  
"Now I have to put make up on you, do your hair, go get your nails done." Tomoyo spoke more after that but Sakura wasn't really paying attention. The thought of her being with Syaoran forever in just a few hours made her so happy she couldn't concentrate on anything.  
  
"Ok Sakura?" Tomoyo said. Sakura heard those words and just nodded in response.  
  
"Let's start!" Tomoyo replied to Sakura's nod and started applying makeup on her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm so nervous, and I don't know why. I finally get to marry the person I was made to live for, and. I'm nervous. WHY?!?!?!?!?" Syaoran yelled as he shook Eriol back and forth.  
  
"Um. if u let me go. maybe I can explain!" Eriol said as Syaoran quickly let go of his grip.  
  
"Well. speak up!" Syaoran demanded.  
  
"Hold on. The reason you feel this way is because you know that for the rest of your life, you're gonna love her, and you know that she'll love you back forever, but you might be feeling a little insecure about that. Like you won't be able to make her smile in the future or something like that." Eriol spoke. Each of those words hit Syaoran painfully. The thought of not being able to see Sakura smile will surely kill him.  
  
"Um. Syaoran?" Eriol said as he started waving his hand in front of the mindless Syaoran.  
  
"Oh shit. Tomoyo is SO gonna kill me if she finds out that I made the groom into a zombie!" Eriol panicked trying to snap Syaoran out of the trance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran stood still at the alter waiting for Sakura to come in. First the little flower girl, who was Feimei's daughter, came in with slowly dropping cherry blossoms and peonies onto the aisle. Then Sakura's bridesmaids, Tomoyo and Meiling entered. Syaoran's heart stopped beating and he stopped breathing for a second when he saw Sakura enter. Sakura's heart skipped a beat when she saw Syaoran dressed so nicely in a tux and looked to die for. Sakura smiled as she walked with her father to the alter. Now she was standing right next to Syaoran.  
  
After a while.  
  
"Do you, Syaoran Li, take Sakura Kinomoto, to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, to love and cherish till death do you part?"  
  
". I do." Syaoran slightly hesitated. Sakura noticed the hesitation though.  
  
"Do you, Sakura Kinomoto, take Syaoran Li, to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to love and cherish till death do you part?"  
  
"I do." Sakura said firmly looking up at Syaoran smiling.  
  
"Now, you may kiss the bride." Syaoran quickly brought his lips to hers. The whole church cheered. except for Touya of course and a KAWAII was heard from Tomoyo who was definitely videotaping that movie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the wedding party.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran cut the cake together and fed a piece to the other. Everyone cheered and later the cake was cut and given out to everyone.  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran spoke.  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
"You're probably wondering why I hesitated didn't you. Well. the reason why, was because, I don't think I should've answered the vow." Syaoran said. Sakura's eyes darkened as she felt tiny salty drops of water, fall down her face.  
  
"Do you not love me anymore? Or have you not loved me all this time?" Sakura yelled making the whole room grow silent paying attention to the newlyweds. which seemed to have a divorce coming soon.  
  
"Sakura. That's not the reason why." Syaoran spoke lifting her crying face up so she could see his face. "The reason why, was because I didn't agree with the vow." Sakura opened her mouth but he quickly closed it. "Before you speak, let me explain. I didn't agree with the vow because I love you so much that I know for a fact that death won't separate us, ever." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura's tears of sorrow turned into tears of joy as she quickly embraced Syaoran. The whole room once again cheered for the two lovers and continued eating their cake. (y. does it seem like I have an obsession w/ cakes. I dunno.)  
  
"I'm sorry I made you panic Sakura. I'll never do it again." Syaoran said as his lips brushed against hers into another passionate kiss.  
  
"You'd better not little wolf. I wouldn't want to force you to sleep on the couch." Sakura spoke smiling as they leaned closer together into another kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few years later!  
  
"Happy birthday otou-san!"  
  
"Happy birthday Shaoran." Sakura said as they kissed.  
  
"Kawaii!" The little girl said.  
  
"I swear. she's not our child, she's Tomoyo's." Syaoran spoke as his lips collided with Sakura's again.  
  
"Shaoran. be nice. She just hangs around her too often." Sakura said softly.  
  
"Syaoran, I think Xiao Long wants to say happy birthday." Sakura smiled as she put her hand over her stomach. Syaoran smiled back and kissed Sakura's belly.  
  
"Thank you Xiao Long." Syaoran said. "Hey, you come over here!" Syaoran said as he grabbed his daughter and started to tickle her.  
  
"Daddy! Stop! It tickles!" She said laughing.  
  
"Syaoran, I think you should stop tickling Ying Hua. She looks like she's gonna die of laughter." Sakura said as she pulled her daughter away from her husband.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yea Syaoran?"  
  
"I'm glad that dog was in the road that day." Syaoran said. Sakura told him about the story before on how she ended up meeting him.  
  
"I don't think it should've been. Destiny could've put us together another way." Sakura said pouting.  
  
"Maybe destiny thought that you needed a push in the right direction.  
  
"More like an accident."  
  
"You're right. So we should call it, Destiny's accident!" Syaoran said.  
  
"That makes it seem like destiny did something wrong!" Sakura spoke.  
  
"It didn't. I was once again reunited with my cherry blossom, and I find nothing wrong with that." Syaoran said as he captured her lips in another kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Done! Hope you all liked it! And why was the last scene Syaoran's birthday? Today, is July 13, or Syaoran's birthday! I was planning on finishing it today too. and before 10! Yay both goals accomplished! Arigato to ALL the people who have reviewed me! Once again arigato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~cherrixwolf  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
